A Birthday To Remember
by Irene Claire
Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!**

**NOTE: **In "real life", my family has often gone off Long Island sound with deep sea fishing charters. Long Island, NY has some of the best saltwater fishing in the United States. So this concept is quite valid – Danny might not like the beach per se, but guys like to fish!

This description is respectfully borrowed from a local website: geographically situated just outside New York City, Long Island is 120 miles long by 20 miles wide and is the largest island adjoined to the continental U.S, perfect for charter boat saltwater fishing trip. Originally named "Paumanauke" by the Native Americans, meaning "tribute to the sea," this fish-shaped island on the East Coast extends from the Hudson River far into the Atlantic Ocean. Due to the regions geographic diversity, Long Island fishing charters offer a variety of salt water fishing adventures from calm bay fishing to exciting Long Island deep sea fishing. Both northern and southern fish species frequent Long Island waters, including Atlantic cod, winter flounder and mackerel in the spring, or bluefish, summer flounder and Spanish mackerel in the fall. Other species of fish include blackfish, porgies, and fluke, in addition to shark, tuna, and abundant striped sea bass.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER ONE – A Birthday to Remember**

During late spring, Danny had finally gotten around to settling into a more formal living arrangement and was happily renting a sunny and pleasant apartment. It was a simple two-bedroom that included a garage and small balcony. He was lucky and he knew it. And while the view was nothing to speak of, it was most importantly affordable, very clean, convenient to work and a very suitable second home for Grace on her visits.

Danny was still going through a few boxes when Steve swung by one evening with a six-pack. He was unpacking miscellaneous objects that included framed pictures of his family and various hardcover books.

"Hey, I didn't know you liked Grisham." Steve remarked in surprise, as he picked up a book to check out title and author. In fact, Steve could spy quite a few Grisham novels peeking out from the box along with a battered Stephen King and what looked like a couple of Tom Clancy novels.

Looking up from dusting off a small framed photo, Danny smiled. "Yes, Danno can read." He smirked back and set the frame down next to another one on the end table nearest the sofa.

Curious about the boxes, Steve had to inquire. "So, where did all this stuff come from?" Danny was standing nearest the small kitchen island and Steve saw that for one of the first times he could recall Danny was casual, content and completely at ease. The apartment suited him perfectly and he was happy – almost nesting. Nodding his approval as he opened two beers and handed one to his friend, Steve added, "Looks great in here too. Nice place you found Danny. Congrats."

Accepting the beer with a clink against Steve's own bottle, Danny took a long drink and set the bottle on the counter. He pulled out a second framed photo and beginning to wipe off minor dust and grime. "Yup. This is going to work out really well and I can't believe I got in. But to answer your question, I had a few boxes in storage since I got to this god-forsaken rock. Frankly, there hadn't been a reason to unpack all of my stuff. But this… " and Danny gestured dramatically around his new home grandly, "THIS could be home!"

"Glad you're staying, Danno. Truly." Steve sincerely stated as he straddled the arm of the sofa and leaned over to snag one of the framed pictures from the end table. When he realized what he was looking at, Steve coughed on his swig of beer as he inhaled simultaneously and then nearly choked. Eyebrows raised, Danny laughed. "You okay there buddy?"

Steve was incredulous as the held the framed picture up high and waggled it in Danny's direction. "Excuse me. But is this _**you**_ on a _**dock**_ with a _**fish**_?"

"Why yes, Steven. Danno can fish too." Blithely, Danny continued to remove objects from his box, dust them, and set the down neatly on the counter top. "And that would be a very respectable, seventy some odd pound, striped sea bass."

"But why haven't you mentioned it before?" Steve was surprised and confused by these new learning's about his friend. "I mean, Chin and I go fishing all the time and you never once mentioned wanting to go. Why didn't you ever come along with us?" Steve was almost insulted as he asked the question.

"No, **no**." And Danny laughed as he pointed one finger at Steve for effect. "What you and Chin do is not fishing my friend. Fishing in my book doesn't include sharp pointy spears, fins and goggles."

Taking up his beer again, Danny was both adamant and nearly excited as he continued with his explanation. "Sport fishing with actual rod and reel while on a chartered boat, complete with captain and crew is the only way to go."

With a loud huff Steve looked in amazement at Danny. "I had no idea." And Steve was duly awed as he continued to look at the photograph. "Who are you with here?"

Danny replied with a happy and reminiscent expression. "Ah. That's me and my father a few years back. We'd go out every summer together at least three or four times. And, of course always on my birthday. It was our thing I guess." Sighing, but not wholly unhappily, Danny looked up at Steve. "Obviously not the last couple of years though with things the way they are. But we'll get around to it again.' And he added quietly. "Sometime."

Smiling broadly Steve knew what he'd do for Danny's birthday which was a mere month away. There was a great charter out of Kona and he could think of nothing better to do on a beautiful Saturday morning.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER TWO – A Birthday to Remember**

After giving Danny his birthday card, Steve sat back on his office couch with his arms behind his head and long legs outstretched. He was taking absolute glee in watching Danny's reaction to his gift. The man was absolutely speechless for the first time Steve could remember.

"Well. What do you think?" Steve watched Danny open his mouth to speak and then shut it a few times without uttering a single syllable. He'd alternate between looking at the gift certificate and then to Steve's face as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Steve had to laugh as he prompted his partner. "I hope this is good if you're speechless!"

Not knowing what to say, Danny finally just stammered out that obvious fact. "Marlin? Steve. I don't know what to say." Now smiling broadly, Danny proudly brandished his charter boat fishing trip gift certificate. "This is just fantastic. Steve. Really, just fantastic!" Danny was incredulous and touched with the generosity of his birthday gift. "Wow. Marlin!"

"Sorry it's not exactly on your birthday, but they're booked up so I got us the next best day available." Waving his hand at Steve, Danny could have cared less about the day of the week or when it happened. "Are you kidding?" Danny looked like a little kid at Christmas as he held his arms out to Steve. "Okay, get your butt over here."

Getting to his feet, Steve was now laughing out loud. "So now you want to hug me? Eh?"

"Without a doubt, man." And Steve was the very pleased recipient of a solid back-breaking, back-thumping Danny-hug. "Without a doubt!"

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

The morning of the greatly anticipated fishing trip, also found the Yakuza deeply involved with a one-off business exchange in international waters near the Hawaiian islands. A detailed and profitable drug deal had been orchestrated between key leaders in a powerful Mexican drug cartel and the Yakuza. Both groups were anxious to close the deal, make the exchange and return to their respective bases. The Yakuza would then release millions of dollars of cocaine into their extensive dealer network across Hawaii and Japan.

Pleased with a stressful but flawless deal, the two small groups parted ways and never looked back. Peering into the night sky and then at his watch, the dark imposing figure on the main deck saw it was nearing four in the morning. And Hito Matsui finally lit his cigarette and gave pause to mentally tally up the early morning's rewards. Gruffly and with few words he went to instruct Kenzo, the designated pilot to set course back towards the mainland. It would take hours to return and they were due back by early morning to meet the transport for the next leg of the trip.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Hito once again realized that while Benji, the third and final member of the small party was present, Kenzo was not yet on deck. With the product safely stowed, this once again greatly unsettled Hito. And as a respected senior captain in the Yakuza, he was typically correct when it came to the accuracy of where he placed his suspicions. His reputation was one of singular action and of swift decision-making. Oftentimes, ruthless and completely heartless, he served only one purpose in life: to protect and serve Yakuza royalty.

While Kenzo had been rapidly rising in the soldier ranks over the prior months, Hito mistrusted the newest underling; finding his background suspect and sketchy. He had also been forced on Hito who would have preferred any number of other men for this particular job.

"Where is he?" He angrily demanded of Benji. Fearful, since he had also been aware of the rising storm within his boss and against Kenzo, Benji raised both hands plaintively. "Below. In the head."

Furious, Hito rose to confront Kenzo just as the young pilot came up from the small lower cabin in order to take his place at the helm. He paled considerably as the larger and imposing Yakuza towered over him. "Again? What were you doing?" Hito was now short of patience.

Meekly, Kenzo offered apology and started the boat's engines. "Been sick. But I'm fine now." And he rapidly accelerated in the direction of the mainland. Trying to remain calm, Kenzo focused on the job at hand. But in reality, he was beginning to sweat profusely and internally praying that his undercover identify wouldn't be blown off its proverbial hinges. Hito was mistrustful and he could feel the large man's ever-growing contempt rolling off him in waves.

Earlier that night, when both Hito and Benji were sleeping, Kenzo had neatly sabotaged the boat's radio. So while they could all hear chatter, outgoing transmissions couldn't be made. And while the cache was being stowed, he had remained below briefly to plant a radio transmitter in the bulkhead. His only remaining role was to get them all out of international waters and back to U.S. territory where the authorities were scheduled to intervene later that morning. It would be the biggest drug bust of his career, but Kenzo was quite literally more worried about his very soul.

But forty-five minutes into their return trip, the engine seized on the boat sending the trio into a frenzy of activity. Kenzo significantly blanched as Hito came down on the smaller man. Grabbing him up, Hito was livid with rage. "This is your doing." He snarled.

In all honesty, it wasn't but Kenzo didn't have time to utter a word from his mouth. What came out was a gasp as Hito threw him to the deck and simply shot him once in the head. "There. It's done." And he casually re-holstered his side arm.

Without reaction, Benji sidled past the slumped body and immediately took over the helm. After unsuccessfully trying to start the engine, he went below deck to determine the cause. Finding a water leak, he did his best to dry out the pistons and managed to get the engines started but at considerable loss of power.

Warily watching his boss, Benji followed a very slow and arduous route back to the mainland while saying his own quiet prayer that the severely damaged engine would hold long enough for them to return to port.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

In his dreams, Steve could hear the annoying and incessant knocking on his front door, which then eventually seemed to come from his back door.

Oddly and after a short time, he began to hear Danny's voice in his head. But it was more as if Danny were standing below his bedroom window. "_Steve_". And he frowned and rolled over in his bed. "_Steve_."

Sighing in frustration, he pulled a pillow over his head, but then heard his name again. It was definitely coming from outside and sounded like Danny. Very much like Danny. "_**Steven**_." Yup, it was definitely Danny's voice. Blinking his eyes, Steve rolled onto his back and looked up at his ceiling in total confusion. "What the hell?"

Sitting up, Steve stared into the dark depths of his bedroom and listened closely. Only hearing the distant beach, he looked at his watch and saw that it was four-thirty in the morning. "I totally must be losing my mind." He whispered to himself and he shook his head in denial. Until he heard the incessant knocking repeated again on his front door. Stumbling to his feet, Steve made his way cautiously downstairs and peered through the peep-hole of his front door.

And there fidgeting impatiently from foot to foot was Danny. "Steve!" He whispered harshly. "Wake up already." As Danny's hand went up again to knock for the hundredth time, Steve finally unlocked and flung his door open to stare at his partner in abject shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Steve choked out. Noticing the cooler in Danny's hand and Yankees baseball cap, his eyes widened. "Are you wearing a baseball cap?" Partially asleep, he wasn't able to process what he was seeing.

With a huge smile, Danny made a grand entrance into Steve's house. "You ready? I got everything we need right here!" And Danny thumped the side of the cooler with pride as he placed it on the floor.

Looking at Steve from head to foot, he grimaced. "Hey, you aren't going like that are you? Where's your pants?"

Very confused, Steve had no immediate answer and looked at his watch again. Nope it was still four-thirty in the morning.

"Ready? I'm supposed to pick you up at your place at five-thirty, Danno. We have a whole hour yet." Steve ran both hands over his face and into his mussed hair. "What are you, like five years old or something?"

Danny hesitated in the doorway every so briefly. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently and with arms held out wide. "But you are going to get dressed right? Boat leaves at six and I want a good spot."

Giving in to the infectious enthusiasm, Steve snorted and then had to laugh. "Fine. Fine. But you do know this is a **private** charter. We're the only guests you idiot!"

Leaving the room, he affectionately slapped upside the back of Danny's head with his right hand as he walked upstairs to change. Turning on the stairs, he sternly pointed one finger at Danny.

"But if you ask me even once" if we're there yet", I'm putting you in the trunk."

_**~ to be continued ~**_

**Whumping to come – totally promise! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!**

**Okey dokey – here we go! Any and all comments are very welcome. **

**Thank you all for the great feedback so far too. **

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER THREE – A Birthday to Remember**

Exhausted, Danny leaned back in his chair, wiped the sweat off his face, and stretched until he heard his back cracking. He was sure that nothing could ever wipe the open smile off his face as he watched_ The Cleo's_ mate prep his very first sailfish for release back into the ocean.

"Holy shit, did you see that thing jump!" He hadn't stopped thanking Captain Royce for his skillful handling of _The Cleo_. In fact, Danny was well aware of the teamwork it took between himself, Tyler the first mate and Royce to get the impressive five-footer on board.

Steve who hadn't experienced anything like it in his life was equally now in love with the physicality and skill of the sport. Royce was exceptional, knew the waters and catered to his customers. He himself had been impressed with his first decent sized tuna and the healthy feel and challenge of the game had completely satisfied him. But when Royce reacted to a change he virtually smelled in the water and setup a sailfish rod and reel, the real game was on. Danny was handed the equipment and with Royce's skillful instruction had hooked the exciting fish within minutes. Maneuvering the powerful boat to keep the line tight as the irrational sailfish dove, leaped and changed course awed Steve and appealed to his Naval training.

"Almost thirty-five minutes, Steven. Did you _**see**_ that?" Danny was unable to stop talking and had taken an endless amount of pictures of his first major sport fish catch and release.

"Yup, I was here the entire time, Danny!" And just as enthusiastically, Steve was still taking pictures on his own camera and not only of the sailfish and Tyler, but of Danny who had started to mug it up for the camera. Now on their way back to the marina. Danny quietly toasted Steve in thanks. Danny was sure he'd be talking about the experience for weeks to come. "This was the best day I've had in a long time, Steve. I can't thank you enough." Sun-burned, wind swept and beaming from ear to ear, Danny was the happiest Steve had ever seen him.

"Any time." Steve replied sincerely, and he meant it. "I think we should definitely do this more often Danny. This was fantastic!'

Pointing the neck of his beer bottle at Steve, Danny smirked contentedly. "See! You don't need to get wet, Steven. No pointy spears required. This is the gentleman's way to fish."

Laughing heartily, Steve agreed and the two friends sat back as their talented Captain began to pilot them home.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

A few short minutes later, Royce who was on the upper helm deck spotted a boat off his port side and pulled out his binoculars to look towards the horizon. Frowning, he found that he was unable to successfully hail the second vessel by radio.

Calling down to Steve and Danny, he pointed to draw their attention. "We may need to make a small detour for a minute here. We're closest and it's our duty. The one person I can see on board seems to be in distress. Won't take but a minute to check it out."

Standing, Steve shielded his eyes as Royce turned towards the distant object. As they got closer, he could easily see an average looking Asian man waving his hands over his head in a silent plea for help.

But crouched to the entrance of the cabin, Hito held a high caliber rifle at the ready. Even with Benji's best efforts, their boat had finally and completely seized. They'd been dead in the water for hours and Hito had nearly gone mad in his fury after learning the radio had also been tampered with. Uncertain of what Kenzo had additionally done to the boat, he simply wanted off the vessel as soon as possible. It felt bad and Hito only trusted his own reliable feelings.

And as Benji looked on wordlessly, Hito had been unable to control himself. Pulling out his small handgun, he subsequently shot Kenzo's already dead body multiple more times as he screamed obscenities at the corpse. He then heaved his victim overboard leaving the deck bloody and full of gore.

Spying _The Cleo_, Hito's simple plan was to commandeer the charter, transfer his goods to the new vessel and kill its occupants. Hiding in the shadows as Benji appeared to be the sole, frantic human on board, Hito looked through the powerful rifle sights and counted four men. Identifying the Captain first, all others were expendable as long as his means were satisfied. He was pleased and his lips formed a small evil smile; he could easily handle four men.

As _The Cleo_ came closer to the stranded smaller boat, Royce cut the engines and changed places with Tyler, putting his younger first mate at the helm. Steve and Danny flanked him to help and as he readied a short tow rope to tie the vessels together.

In broken English, Benji was repeatedly thanking and bowing to Royce, but watching his boss out of the corner of his eye.

"My thanks." Benji loudly called as he caught the tow rope and tied off to _The Cleo_. "My thanks. Engine no good. My thanks."

Giving a subtle queue, Benji ducked and simultaneously pulled out his own weapon. As Benji went down, Hito got two quick and well aimed shots off as he aggressively came out of hiding. The first hit Tyler squarely mid chest and sent him tumbling to the deck. The second hit Danny's right shoulder, spun him completely around, and sent him sprawling clear to the opposite side of the boat. Landing in a heap and partly under the sport fishing fighting chair, he didn't move.

Instinct kicking in, Steve reacted almost immediately when he registered the first movement and metallic glint behind the stranded Asian. But he was already too late.

"Down! Down! Down!" He bellowed as he body blocked Royce out of the way and hit the deck with his back to the railing. Stunned at the speed of the attack, Steve then only had eyes for Danny and scrambled on his hands and knees towards his friend.

"Oh my god. Nonono." Danny was on his right side and turned away from Steve. Blood was already pooling on the deck and Steve was gentle as he pulled Danny onto his back to check the wound. Danny's eyes were closed, he was breathing hard and Steve could tell that he was already going into shock.

Hearing a soft, pain filled moan, he mumbled, "Easy Danny. Easy. Let me see." But an all too familiar sound at his head caused him to freeze and his hands slowly released Danny. He raised them in surrender as Benji coldly took aim at his temple.

"You stand." He demanded, as Hito joined him on _The Cleo_. Carefully and very reluctantly, Steve backed away from Danny and then stood to his full height. Pushing him roughly in the chest with his rifle, Hito forced Steve back up against the rail near Royce. Both Asians were well-armed and ready to continue their murderous spree if necessary. Steve had no doubt about the level of danger they were all in and with Danny down, he had zero available options. Shell shocked, Royce would be of no help. The Captain was pale, shaking and staring at Tyler in mute horror, who was without a doubt, quite dead from Hito's well-aimed first round.

Lying on the deck, Danny curled back into himself and softly moaned. "Steve?" He whispered as he tried to understand what had happened. He was barely conscious and only knew that his shoulder was on fire. In pain and going into shock, he shivered and coughed once.

Hearing Danny's moans nearly undid Steve's self control. "I need to check him." Steve indicated his desire to treat Danny and made his statement as calmly as possible. But his heart was frantic. There was so much blood and he hadn't been able to get a good look at the bullet wound. It took every bit of his willpower and professional training to school his features and to restrain himself.

Shrugging, Hito was ambivalent and succinct. "He's of no concern to me." And Steve's eyes narrowed dangerously in his own silent fury. "_Who are these guys_?"

Glancing to Benji, Hito kept his weapon trained on Steve and Royce. Motioning towards Tyler's body, he gave instruction. "Get rid of that." Without comment, Benji did as he was asked and easily leveraged Tyler's body up and over the railing and into the ocean.

Royce was mortified as he moved forward to stop him with both hands out-stretched in appeal. "Please. Please. Don't do this!" he protested repeatedly.

"No!" Steve shouted, as Royce moved off the rail to grab at Benji.

Raising an eyebrow, Hito swiftly intercepted the traumatized Captain by brutally bringing the rifle's stock down on the man's outstretched arm. Screaming in pain, Royce dropped to his knees cradling his forearm. Leaning down gradually, Steve never took his eyes off Hito as he eased Royce up and back against the railing. Raising his hands again in an act of surrender, Steve could barely keep his rage in check as he choked out. "What do you want from us?"

Having been previously instructed by his boss on what was needed, Benji nodded towards the stranded boat. "You will move our cargo to this boat. And then? Well then, we see."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!**

**Okey dokey – here we go! Any and all comments are very welcome. **

**Thank you all for the great feedback so far too. **

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER FOUR – A Birthday to Remember**

In short, Steve was upset. Having been separated from Danny and now on the stranded Yakuza vessel, Hito had the high power rifle trained directly at Steve's own head. The only good thing was that the crazed man was actually with Steve and not on the Charter. But the Asian was organized and Steve had yet to find an open opportunity to attack the man.

The blood stains and gore by the controls gave Steve additional clues about what could have gone down on the Yakuza boat. It was obvious someone else had been murdered that day. Steve was troubled by the levels of violence and sheer coldness of the attackers. And for thirty minutes, he had been forced to ferry the tightly bundled cargo to Royce who was still on the fishing boat. Benji was watching the Captain like a hawk, but knew he was no threat. Hampered by his injured arm, Royce was petrified and coping with stacking the cargo anywhere it would fit below deck. Steve knew now that they were in the middle of a Yakuza drug deal. Once the cargo was transferred, he and Danny were expendable and only Royce would have a slim chance if he was deemed needed to pilot the Charter.

Coming up with the last bundle, Steve tried to see Danny on the other boat but could only make out the back of his white t-shirt which was stained with blood. It didn't look like he had moved and his body was gently rocking in time with the boat. Gesturing to Hito, Steve cautiously indicated it was the last of the cache. "This is it." And he handed it over the rail to Royce. Itching for a fight, Steve's face was tight and unreadable but he continually clenched and unclenched his fists as he impatiently bided his time.

Keeping Steve in front of him, Hito once again forced him back down below deck. His rifle was fully primed and ready as he inspected the lower hold area to make certain everything was accounted for. The boat had been totally stripped down to carry cargo and the lower deck was almost cavernous. And then both men saw it at the same time. The subtle blinking red and white light up high in a bulkhead that would briefly illuminate a small section of planking.

"Tracking device." Steve breathed out softly but only with some relief. It could be Yakuza for all he knew, but Hito's reaction dispelled any doubts. With a roar, Hito peppered the bulkhead, ceiling and walls with bullets. At first, Steve hit the floor and covered his head as glass and wood splinters flew everywhere. But rolling up, he took advantage of the man's distraction and anger to tackle him around the waist.

Momentarily surprised, Hito hit the cabin wall. But the big man recovered quickly and slammed the butt of his rifle hard on the side of Steve's head. Stunned, Steve didn't have time to move as the rifle came down again on his left shoulder blade by his neck. As pain exploded, he laid there gasping and choking on bile. Hito was agile and firmly back on his feet in seconds. Grabbing Steve by the back of his shirt he flung him towards the short galley steps. "Up." He growled, but his initial rage was now in check.

Moving towards the railing, he continued to keep his rifle trained on Steve, who was unsteady and slightly bent over. He held one hand to his bloody head. Acknowledging Benji, he saw that Royce had covered his ears with both hands. Just about babbling like a fool, he was sure that Steve had been killed in the hail of bullets.

And the volley of rifle shots plus Royce's sobs of terror had roused Danny as well. Weakly trying to get up, Danny was incoherent and had one arm braced under him. Still facing the wrong direction, he only could see the side of the boat and glimpses of ocean. He was completely disoriented. "Steve? What?"

Taking a chance, Steve ignored the blood streaming down his own face and called out to both men. "It's okay. Stay down Danny." But he couldn't help the quaver to his voice and was dismayed to see that Danny was still trying to get up. Looking at Benji first and almost for permission, Steve tried once more but was unsuccessful in getting Danny to remain still. "Danny, just lay there. I'll be there in a minute. Stay down."

Woozy and in pain, Steve made to throw one leg over the rail to rejoin _The Cleo. _But Hito harshly grabbed his arm and virtually threw him back down to the deck. On his back, Steve watched as the Asian clambered neatly over the railing and to the charter boat. His simple one word statement of "No" was all it took to undo Steve. Exhausted and in pain, Steve staggered to his feet as the mooring line was cut. "_Nononono this can't be happening."_

"What do you mean? You can't do this!" Helplessly, Steve watched in horror as Danny finally managed to turn his body around. Getting half up, he then slouched back down into a sitting position up against the wall of the boat. The entire front of his shirt was an odd pink color, saturated by sea water from the deck and his own blood. In fear, Steve shouted loud orders at his friend. "No! Danny, stay down!"

With an evil smile, Hito forcibly pushed Royce towards the controls. "Start boat. We go." With Benji's persistence, Royce fumbled a few times in his haste but got the main engines started on the powerful Charter.

And then Hito turned his full attention towards Danny. Walking over, he stood above the injured man and considered his options. Painfully looking upwards and into the sun, Danny could just about make out the dark silhouette of a man. "Steve?" he asked hopefully.

Having made a decision, Hito yanked a bewildered Danny to his feet and opened the small rear door by the swimming platform. The engines were whipping the water with a white ferocity. With sick delight, he gave Danny one small push that sent him splashing into the churning water. He looked at Steve as he laughed and once again picked up his weapon. "You want him. Get him."

But Steve was already in the water and swimming hard. Diving down, he heard the distant sound of bullets hitting the water and skimming past him as _The Cleo_ accelerated away.

Ignoring the sharp pains in his left shoulder, Steve snagged Danny around the waist and strongly rocketed them towards the surface. Shifting his again unconscious friend up against his chest for a better hold, Danny's lax head rolled under Steve's chin. Taking a few seconds to check Danny's pulse and breathing, Steve sighted the stranded Yakuza boat and began the short swim to its rear ladder. "Thank you." He muttered, as he felt the sluggish breaths of his friend on his neck.

Upon reaching the boat, Steve struggled gamely to keep Danny above water as he got them both safely on board. Not giving pause, Steve then gently pulled Danny below deck and out of the blazing sun. Stumbling and uncoordinated, Steve's adrenalin was wearing off and he was dizzy from the head injury sustained in the fight with Hito. He hissed as hot pain shot down from his shoulder blade and into his left arm. He found that he could barely use the arm.

"No time. No time. No time." He chanted to rally himself as he tried to comfortably situate Danny in the empty hold and he staggered to his feet once again to search for anything he could use. But the Yakuza had no need for comforts and the boat was fully stripped down below deck.

Going back up top, Steve rummaged through the few empty cabinets and under a seat finally coming up with a dismal and battered first aid kit. Almost delighted, Steve then found a grimy cooler under the controls that held two unopened bottles of water. Grabbing a seat cushion for a pillow, he at least held two rolls of white bandages in his hand and clean water as he went back down to do what he could for Danny.

On his knees, he took stock of Danny's injuries. Grimacing, Steve saw that his face was very pale under the day's sunburn and that he was still shocky. His breathing was rapid and his hands were like ice.

Ripping open the t-shirt, Steve saw that the bullet wound seemed clean and had gone straight through Danny's upper shoulder by the clavicle. But it had bled heavily and the loss of blood was alarming. Making it his priority, Steve did his best to bandage the wound and then tried to rouse his friend.

"Hey, Danny?" Steve prompted and gently tapped his cheeks. Frowning, Steve thought Danny's face felt warm. But didn't know if it was from the sunburn or being out in the hot sun. "Danny, can you wake up for me?" Moaning softly and coughing, Danny stirred but didn't open his eyes. "Come on, Danny." Steve pleaded as he held his cold hands. But there was no other movement or sign that Danny could hear him.

Looking around the battered room in frustration, Steve spied the demolished transmitter. "Well, buddy. Let's just hope someone good was on the other end of that thing." Wincing as the pain in his own head seemed to escalate; Steve sat back on the floor of the lower deck, held his injured head in his hands and reconciled himself to a long wait for whatever might come next.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!

**WOW! WOW! WOW! I'm humbled by all the generous comments and how much you all like this! I hope I can do the rest of this story justice. This is such a great and supportive group. Thank you truly! **

**I do find this story a bit difficult to write - I didn't think I'd try something so original this quickly. I'm working off a spontaneous idea that hit me last week. I don't have too much sketched out but I'm pretty sure how it will end. The challenge is getting there in a believable fashion. SO here I am - and any and all comments are always welcome. **

**Special thanks to CinderH for helping with plot bunnies, beta and for tossing around general ideas!**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER FIVE – A Birthday to Remember**

DEA agent Joe Cano and his team were elated when the tracking device registered on their equipment in their small Honolulu office. Now the team only had to wait for Hito's drug laden boat to get out of international waters to take official action. However, an internal argument of sorts was taking place between the DEA higher-ups and Cano was now standing around helplessly as he waited for direction. As he also agreed, Cano's immediate supervisor felt it best to surround the boat sooner rather than later. Bring in the vicious Hito and the cache before it hit Hawaiian soil. Disrupt the current exchanges taking place in international waters between the two mobs and get Special Agent Kenneth Ito, also know as Kenzo Ito to the local Yakuza, off the already too-long and dangerous assignment.

But others in the DEA felt it prudent to allow the cache to actually hit soil and enter the network. Serving to solidify Kenzo's position even more had its benefits. Plus, waiting for a larger opportunity could subsequently take down the entire drug-related sub faction of the Yakuza.

And now just a few hours later, that same signal had just quit after reaching tenable U.S. territory waters. Joe wasn't pleased and he had an eerie feeling that his young undercover agent was in serious trouble.

Pushing back off his desk in frustration, Cano entered his boss's office without knocking. "So what are we doing? It's been an hour and both Hito and the cache are in reach." Cano sat down in a dramatic huff across from the large desk. "None of us likes that the signal's just quit. Ken could be in real trouble."

Nodding, the senior supervisor agreed but his latest news wasn't well received by the anxious Cano. "I was just coming to bring you up to speed. We're going with plan B which means that we wait for Ken to contact us tomorrow at the usual time. Consensus is we go for the bigger payback since we won't see this opportunity again. Ken will know we've switched gears when we don't show with the Coast Guard at the estimated coordinates."

Impatient, Cano stood up and then leaned aggressively over the desk and brazenly into his superiors' personal space. "And they do know that we lost the signal? We could still get to the rendezvous point if we scramble now."

Understanding Cano's anger, he could only look the man in the eye and be truthful. "Yes. Yes they do. But I'm being told that we don't risk jeopardizing the size of the operation if loss of the signal could be a mere technical glitch. We give it twenty-four hours, check in with Ken, and then decide on how best to move foreword."

Roughly jerking his body backwards and off the desk, Cano threw his hands up in the air and stalked out of the room muttering to himself in disgust. No, it didn't feel right and he would voice his disagreement, but he was an agency man to the core and would do as instructed.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

Feeling the gentle rocking motion beneath his body, Danny slowly opened his eyes to take in the paneled ceiling of what looked like the cabin of a boat and not that of_ The Cleo_. "_Please not another boat_." He thought sulkily.

Confused, he went to speak but found his throat scratchy and his voice shaky. Closing his eyes again, he coughed harshly and then moaned as pain blossomed through his right shoulder. He grabbed at his arm as more pain flowed into his bicep.

And Steve was there in an instant voicing soothing words. "Hey, you back now Danny? You've had me worried, brah." Turning his head towards the sound, Danny opened his eyes for a second time and met Steve's anxious gaze. Nodding, he tried again to speak. "What?" he was barely able to whisper, and then shuddered as pain shook him. "What …. happened?"

Reaching down to lift Danny's head off the seat cushion, Steve supported him as he carefully sipped from the water bottle found in the old cooler. Finding Steve's wrist with his left hand, Danny looked up in askance. He didn't understand what had happened and was suddenly even more alarmed at the dried blood and new bruising he could now see on Steve's face.

'Things went a little downhill buddy after we found that stranded boat. Do you remember that?" Steve was quiet and waited for Danny's slow affirmative nod. He knew that his own voice sounded strained and held a certain level of weakness as he filled Danny in on what had happened including Tyler's murder and the discovery of the tracking device.

Shaking his head in denial, Danny was dazed and it was too much information for him to digest at once. "I'm not sure. I don't know." He whispered and closed his eyes. He hurt and was so very tired.

Alarmed at the unexpected response, Steve leaned over Danny and picked up his hand. He had to frown once again at the cold, clammy skin. "So we're a bit stuck right now. But at least we're out of the sun and fairly safe for the time being." Steve continued to talk as he tried to keep Danny's interest. "I'm hoping that the good guys are at the other end of the tracker. It should only be a matter of time before we get some help."

Eyes still closed, Danny was trying to pay attention to Steve's voice. But he suddenly clutched at Steve's hand as he remembered Steve's own bruised face. With a voice so soft that Steve had to lean closer to hear him, he asked about Steve's injuries. "Your head. What happened to you?" he breathed out the words. "What aren't you telling me?"

Sighing heavily, Steve gave a half smile. "Don't worry about me, Danny. Had a little tussle with one of those losers after we found the tracking device. It's nothing."

In disbelief, Danny forced his eyes to open and raised an eyebrow. "I hope he looks worse than you do, Steven. Because you look god-awful. And you're a terrible liar." Obviously fighting fatigue, Danny was relentless as he continued to scrutinize Steve's face.

Snorting in wonder, Steve was uncomfortable as he looked away and then back into Danny's eyes. Even badly wounded and clearly exhausted, Danny was perceptive and knew Steve much too well.

In fact, Steve could tell that he at least had a concussion. There were times when his vision was double and he was admittedly nauseous. Worry for Danny's safety was his primary driver as he forced himself to remain awake. He also hoped that whoever was on the receiving end of the tracking device was part of the good guys and they would show up. And soon. So Steve felt that he simply couldn't afford to rest.

On top of the head injury, the sharp pain in his neck and shoulder from the second clubbing from Hito's rifle was incessant. The pain became unbearable if he tried to raise his left arm higher than his waist.

"Well?" Danny quietly pressed. So in defeat, Steve confided all his hurts. With a disgusted sound, Danny gave Steve an ultimatum and then shifted his body in an attempt to sit up. "Help me up so I can take care of that stupid bull-head of yours." Grimacing in pain, Danny feebly tried to use his left elbow to leverage himself upwards.

But instead of helping, Steve was appalled by the idea and tried to push Danny gently back down to the floor. "Nonono! Danny. You could start the bleeding again and you've lost too much already."

"Then you better help me you moron. Because we're going to do this." Wincing, Danny weakly struggled against Steve's hands and coughed. "You've been bleeding too. A lot. And you need to rest as much as I do." Danny was equally upset and his brief rally was taking too much out of him.

"Alright. Alright, calm down." The strained cough had scared Steve and Danny wasn't going to let it rest until he got his way. "Who do you think you're calling bull-headed anyway?" Steve asked in mocked sarcasm.

"Takes one to know one." Danny grunted back in pain as Steve slowly helped him to sit up against the cabin wall. With eyes tightly closed again, Danny weakly grasped Steve's forearm as he rode out waves of pain and dizziness.

Sickened by Danny's growing frailty, Steve was concerned and fought again to keep Danny prone. "Bad idea, D. Let's lay you back down." The pain was evident as Danny's face turned ashen and he bit his lower lip to unsuccessfully hold back a moan. Not getting an argument, Steve maneuvered Danny back down to the deck and gently felt his forehead.

"You're warm too." He complained. "Why don't you ever listen?" He ran his fingers through his hair as Danny again moaned, but now more in protest.

"Seemed like a good idea." Danny whispered. Completely serious, he continued in a murmur. "We can't both be down, Steve." Nodding, Steve agreed to the unspoken fears of the Yakuza's return or who might have been tracking the boat.

Getting slowly to his feet with the old first aid kit and bandages, Steve was almost able to hide his own dizziness; but was not able to get away with it completely. Waving off Danny's widened and troubled eyes; he tried to calm his friend. "You're right. I'll go take care of this myself, okay. There's a mirror in the head and the faucets may work too. Just do both of us a favor and take it easy." As Danny's eyes quieted, Steve carefully made his way to the boat's simple bathroom and patched himself up as best as possible.

"Better?" he asked softly, as he returned to Danny's side a short time later. He had managed to clean himself up fairly well and had applied a soft bandage to the worst of his injured scalp.

Squinting upwards to get a look, Danny almost smirked and nodded once. "Yes. Much." He whispered.

Taking his position on the floor next to Danny, Steve again felt Danny's face and forehead. "You feel sick or anything?" He asked as he tried to hide his concern about the heat beginning to rise from Danny.

"I'm just peachy, Steven. Stop looking for more trouble. We have enough to deal with." Danny muttered, as he closed his eyes. "Just tired is all."

As Steve watched him drift off to sleep, he took up Danny's cold hand and shook his head in exasperation. "And now who's the terrible liar."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!

**Special thanks to CinderH for helping with plot bunnies, beta and for tossing around general ideas!**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER SIX – A Birthday to Remember**

Satisfied with her morning target practice, Kono left the police shooting range in high spirits. Stowing her personal gear in the trunk of her car but keeping both badge and holstered gun on her right hip, she hid them partially under her casual t-shirt. Checking the time she smiled. It was still early in the day and she was totally open. "I can make it there in time!" she said out loud to herself.

Acting spontaneously, Kono swung by the bakery, picked up a dozen malasadas and a coffee for herself. Driving to the marina, she peeked through the open blinds and into the charter company's office. Waving to the young teenage girl that was playing receptionist, Kono spotted a sunny bench down by the docks. The girl happily waved back as the company phone rang and Kono could hear the bright conversation through the partially opened windows that seemed to be about available bookings and rates.

Juggling her coffee, the bag of malasadas and a paperback novel, Kono plunked herself down on the bench as she waited for Danny and Steve to get back from their fishing trip. Grinning to herself, she shielded her eyes as she looked across the marina. Drinks after the trip sounded great to her and she was truly interested in how the guys had made out on their little expedition. She'd treat and Danny would love the malasadas. Tucking the top of the bakery bag closed, Kono relaxed and opened her book.

But about an hour later and just as she was just getting fidgety, Kono looked up to see _The Cleo_ being docked at the farthest end of the arena and nearest the charter office. "Finally!" She exclaimed, closing her book.

But half rising, Kono paused. The large and impressive man that accompanied the Captain off the boat definitely wasn't Steve or Danny. In fact, he seemed to be physically guiding the Captain off the boat and towards the office. And from her vantage point, the Captain actually seemed to be injured as he stumbled over his own feet. The big man had him aggressively by one arm as he pushed him up the dock.

Confused, Kono pulled out her cell phone to call Chin. Cutting off his friendly chatter, Kono bluntly asked, "Didn't Danny say that he and Steve were going fishing today? And wasn't it out of the family-owned place? The one that runs_ The Cleo_, right?"

"Yup, that's the one." Replied Chin. "What's up? You sound worried." Explaining her impromptu plan to meet the returning boat, Kono described what she was now seeing. And her voice rose as she saw the door to the charter office slam shut behind the two men. She had time to barely glimpse the teenager rising almost in fear as the Captain closed the front windows and drew the blinds tightly. Her view now completely blocked, Kono was becoming more suspicious by the second.

"Something's up, Cuz. Can you get over here now?" Kono was keyed up as things were quickly not adding up. "I don't see Danny or Steve." She worriedly added.

Promising to be there in less than ten minutes, Chin admonished her to wait for his arrival. "Don't do anything, Kono. Just hang tight and watch. And I'll give Duke a call."

Agreeing, Kono at first tried to sit down on the bench, but she soon found herself approaching the office. Staying low, she slowly took out her police revolver and crept around the side of the building to look for a way to see into the small office.

Silently, she finally found a window that was still slightly cracked open. Listening carefully, she could hear the teenager crying. Doing her best to catch a glimpse of what was going on between the slats of the old blinds, Kono carefully peered into the room. Frustrated, she could only see a portion of the young girl sitting at the desk and every so often, the large man pacing the floor.

Crouching down so her ear was to the opening, she continued to listen and was able to make out harshly spoken words in broken English and Japanese. Startled, she realized that the two civilians were in dire trouble and were being threatened. Rising, she again tried to peer through the blinds and was in time to see the Asian man grab the teenager.

Unable to view the Captain, she could only hear his hysterical pleas and knew that the Asian definitely had a gun aimed at the teenager. Her blood froze when she heard the Captain promising that he'd never tell anyone what had happened on the boat that day if the Asian would just let them go.

"I swear I won't tell anyone. Please just let us go!" he was hysterical and sobbing.

Making a split second decision, Kono knew that she couldn't wait for Chin. Her one and only chance would be to distract the Asian in order to get off a clear shot. With luck, it would be enough. Acting quickly, Kono looked around for something that would break the thin window panes. Finding a rusty old tackle box, she carefully snapped the lid shut and weighed it in her left hand. Taking a deep calming breath she focused her energy and slammed the box directly through the window. As the glass shattered, the box took down the flimsy blinds and she clearly sighted the Asian, who did indeed have the gun held to the teenager's temple.

"Drop it, Five-O" She shouted loudly, as the large man spun to face her. But the loud distraction, was enough. And it gave the girl an opportunity to break free. Screaming, she ducked under the desk as the Asian snarled in fury and pointed his gun at Kono.

Not hesitating, Kono simply reacted and fired her gun coolly as she had at the firing range that morning. Hitting the man squarely in the shoulder and sending him to the floor as intended, she yelled at him again. "Don't move! Stay down!"

But her eyes widened in surprise as the man roared unintelligibly and stumbled to his feet with weapon still in hand. Recognizing the crazed and blind rage, she was resolute as she shot him a second time and directly in the chest. Looking down at his own blood, Hito for once seemed surprised as he fell to the ground.

Abruptly, Kono swung her gun to the right as the office's front door burst open and Chin entered with his weapon drawn. Looking down at the dead Yakuza and the two crying civilians, Chin raised his eyebrows at Kono. "You didn't wait". He stated simply.

"You're late." Kono answered dryly as she holstered her weapon and left the back window to meet Chin in the office.

She could hear police sirens in the distance and nodded her thanks. "It was getting out of hand. I had to do something." She explained to her cousin, as she turned her attention to the teenager that was still hiding under the desk and held out her hand to the sobbing girl.

Royce was still sitting on the office's worn couch where Hito had pushed him. Mumbling over and over again, the Captain was cradling his injured arm. "They killed Tyler. They just killed him."

Kneeling down, Chin tried to calm the distraught man. "Hey, can you tell me what happened out there?"

Barely able to speak, Royce lifted his stricken face to look at Chin. "I think he's dead too. They killed him too."

Taken aback, Chin at first didn't know what to say and he took a minute to catch Kono's large eyes. Trying to stay calm, he coaxed Royce gently. "Who else? Who else was killed?"

Hiding his face in his hands, Rocye was clearly traumatized.

"One of the two guys I took out this morning. They shot him. And this guy." And Royce pointed to Hito's dead body. "He threw him in the ocean. Just like that. Just threw him in as he laughed." And then he whispered in a distant voice. "Just like they did to Tyler too."

"Oh my god." Chin heard Kono murmur behind his back. "Steve. Danny. Chin it couldn't be."

As HPD arrived, Kono passed the young girl over to a female officer. Still with Royce, Chin gently pulled the man to his feet. Guiding him to the charts on the desk he pointed. "Where did you leave them? Could they still be in the water?" Chin was desperate and trying to remain patient as every fiber in his body screamed for action. Kono came over to flank the captain as well.

"Can you show us?" She asked, as she also tried to make Royce look at the charts.

Shaking his head, Royce took a shuddering breath to compose himself, but he was shaking badly from the experience. "No. No, maybe not in the water. There was another boat. We had stopped to help him and it was a trap. This second man came out just shooting and he killed Tyler. "

Encouraged, Chin prodded for more. "What do you mean another boat?" Describing the ambush, Royce collected himself enough to tell them about Hito's hidden attack, the drugs and how Danny had been injured. Looking at the charts more closely, he finally pointed and circled a small area. "It should be here. I think."

Kono was already moving towards the door. "We have to get out there."

Nodding, Chin agreed as he beckoned Duke to take over. "This sounds like Yakuza. Keep him safe. And you need to send a couple of officers down to his boat to check out the drugs."

But abruptly grabbing Chin by the arm, Royce remembered Benji. Wide-eyed and breathless with new found fear, he was shaking all over again. "The first man is still on _The Cle_o. He's supposed be guarding the drugs!"

Nodding in understanding, Chin and Kono once again drew their weapons and carefully went down to the dock. Approaching the boat, they boarded in a well organized and synchronized fashion but soon found it empty.

"He must have jumped in the water or something when he heard the gunshots." Kono said in disgust, as she re-holstered her weapon and then hesitated as she spied Steve's backpack.

"Chin." She called out with anxiety in her voice. "It's Steve's." As he came over to look, she opened the pack to reveal Steve and Danny's Five-O badges and personal cell phones.

The two stared at each other with rising alarm. "We have to find them." Kono stated firmly. "We have to go now."

Sprinting back up the dock, Chin brought Duke up to speed and instructed him to tape off the boat as a crime scene. Hesitating a last time on_ The Cleo,_ Kono put in a distress call to the Coast Guard and arranged to be on the rescue cutter with Chin.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

Steve stood up shakily after dry heaving into the ocean. Hoping that the air would clear his head and not wanting to scare Danny, he had gone topside. But it hadn't done much and he still found himself sick. Standing, he scanned the horizon for signs of any approaching help. "Come on." He muttered. "Come on." At this point, he just wanted someone to find them.

Danny was in and out of consciousness and not always able to answer or respond to Steve's questions. And with his own injuries, Steve had finally hit a wall. The nausea had come full circle and he couldn't keep down small sips of water.

Turning around slowly, he stumbled back down the short stairs to the lower deck. Using a small rag he'd found in the bathroom, he lightly wiped Danny's hot face. Mumbling, Danny tried to twist away and Steve shushed him. "I'm sure they're on their way, D. Just a little bit longer."

But Steve didn't believe it himself as he sat down and waited for help that he was now sure wouldn't be coming.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!

**Special thanks to CinderH for helping with plot bunnies, beta and for tossing around general ideas!**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER SEVEN – A Birthday to Remember**

Danny's harsh coughing awakened Steve from a light doze and he rocked forward to his knees to check his friend. Stifling a groan, he also managed to hide the pain he felt in his head and shoulder. His face held a genuine smile when he realized Danny was awake and seemingly aware of his surroundings. While the wound had stopped bleeding long ago, Danny had already lost a great deal of blood and was very weak. His persistent cough and the disturbing rise in his temperature worried Steve. He knew that Danny was harboring an infection likely from lying in the dirty, fishy water from _The Cleo_ for such a long time.

Blinking a few times, Danny tried to speak and failed miserably.

"Hold on, have some water." And Steve raised his head to sip from the water bottle. Steve was strictly rationing the two bottles he had found earlier and giving the large majority to Danny. So when he finished the last of the first bottle and seemed worried, Steve just smiled and neatly cracked open the second one. "No worries, we have another!" Keeping his expression schooled, he helped Danny again drink.

Reaching for Steve's wrist, Danny indicated that he'd have enough. "Why are we still here?" he asked in confusion. "Where's Kono?" He breathed out softly.

Frowning, Steve couldn't hide his surprise at the unexpected questions. "Kono? Danny, I don't think she's coming."

Closing his eyes and tossing his head from side to side, Danny was so distressed that Steve took his hand to try and calm him. "No, I heard her. I did." Coughing again, Danny stopped talking to clutch at his right shoulder.

"Easy, Danno. I'm sorry. Okay." Upset that Danny wasn't as coherent as he first thought, Steve rubbed his hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. Pushing his emotions down, he tried to calm his friend and change the subject. "Kono's not here yet. Can you tell me how you're feeling? Huh?"

And then Steve heard it. He froze and grew very quiet as he heard the distant sound of a powerful boat engine. Stunned he looked down at Danny. With his eyes still closed, Danny repeated softly. "It's Kono. Steve. It is."

Squeezing Danny's hand, Steve lurched awkwardly to his feet. "Okay, I'll go see. Be right back." He missed the weak smile from Danny as he turned to almost crawl topside. Shielding his eyes from the late day sun, Steve almost laughed with relief to see a Coast Guard cutter bearing down with a vengeance on the stranded Yakuza vessel. As the cutter came closer, he could make out both Chin and Kono on the main deck and at the ready to join him.

"How did you know, Danny? How?" he asked the blue sky, as his world threatened to tilt on him. Willing himself to stand tall, Steve shouted down to the lower deck. "She's here Danny. You were right! It's Kono!"

But he couldn't hear Danny's almost smug and very quiet, "I know", as the noise from the Coast Guard vessel slowed to moor against the stranded boat.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

As the crew tied off, Kono was the first one to agilely climb over the railings. Taking in Steve's bruised and pained appearance, she had an apprehensive face as she grabbed his hands. "You look awful, boss."

Nearly unable to answer, he looked up as Chin arrived by her side with two Coast Guard medics and was equally anxious. "Hey, Steve. Glad to see you. There's a medivac enroute as well. Chopper's just a little delayed fueling up after another rescue."

Still astonished by their sudden arrival and Danny's premonition, Steve was struggling for words. "You have no idea." He finally blurted out. His voice was rough with emotion and he was clearly unsteady on his feet. Only sheer willpower was keeping him upright.

Easily seeing the bruised face and bandaged head, Chin also noticed how Steve was slightly bent over to favor his left shoulder and arm. And his glazed expression spoke volumes as to the level of stress he was feeling but would never actually admit. Chin knew Steve was not only injured but utterly worn out.

With extreme care, Chin gently took Steve's elbow. "Why don't you sit here, brah? Let the medics take a look at you?" Both Kono and Chin were terrified to ask about Danny. Not seeing him with Steve only fueled their mutual fears. But shaking Chin off, Steve hurriedly directed them below deck.

"No, Danny. He's hurt badly. Kono, please ….get him on that chopper. Stay with him." And he then began to sway on his feet as he realized help had truly arrived. Acting quickly, Chin firmly took hold of his elbow and this time forcibly guided him to a seated position where one of the medics immediately started to assess Steve's vitals. Rubbing his eyes Steve swore softly at the pain in his head and the unsettling double-vision.

"I can't believe that he knew." He muttered softly. "He really knew."

Not understanding the last few words, Kono looked at Chin in askance. But he could only shrug in response.

In an effort to keep him seated calmly, Kono put her hand on Steve's arm to halt any further movement. "Okay, we got him, boss. I'll stay with him myself. But you need to sit here with Chin and get checked out." She turned quickly and the second medic was on her heels as she ran below deck.

Anxiously watching after Kono, Steve closed his eyes and seemed to literally wilt in front of Chin. "How are you doing, Steve?" He asked worriedly, and looked at the medic for an update. In response, the medic made a face over Steve's low blood pressure and much too rapid pulse. Checking his pupils, the medic also confirmed the certainty of a concussion.

"Sir, can you tell me where else you're hurt?" The young ensign asked. Not getting an immediate reply, he and Chin worked together to carefully cut away Steve's shirt to reveal the swelling and extensive bruising extending from his left collarbone and into both his back and his shoulder.

Chin hissed in sympathy as the medic palpated the area gently. "What the hell, Steve?" Chin prompted him again. "Steve, what's wrong with your arm? What happened?"

Opening his eyes briefly and then closing them again, Steve tried to lift his arm and then thought better of it. "Had a little altercation with the butt of a rifle I guess." His voice was low and careful. Chin knew that Steve was concentrating on only staying conscious.

Quietly he added, "I'm going to kill him Chin." While the tone and words startled the medic, Chin snorted in appreciation.

"Yeah, but you may be too late for that my friend."

Cracking an eye open at Chin, Steve wasn't really listening as he briefly rallied in newly found anger. "Yakuza, Chin. He killed at least two men I know of. One was just a boy really. He's evil, ruthless."

Pausing, Steve took a deep breath to collect himself as he finished his promise. "And he tried to kill Danny. He's mine when we find him." Steve's voice was low and measured, and the tone was lethal.

Knowing that it was going to be too much, Chin changed tact to simply agree with his friend. "I know. I believe you too. But first things, first okay. Medivac will be here in less than four minutes. You and Danny are going on it and then right to Tripler. "

Satisfied that he'd been heard, Steve closed his eyes and drifted. A few minutes later he never felt the gentle hands that placed him in the rescue basket that was airlifted into the medivac. And he never realized that he hadn't even asked how they had found him and Danny on the stranded Yakuza boat in the first place.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

Below deck, Kono fell to her knees next to Danny's prone body and had to strongly pull her emotions into check. Once again he had fallen unconscious as both pain and weakness won out.

"God, Danny." She choked out when she saw his much too pale face and bandaged shoulder. Touching his forehead, she could feel the heat coming off his body. His breathing was rapid and there was rattle on his exhale. They were almost too late and she was scared.

"It's bad, isn't it?" She whispered quietly to the medic who had immediately dropped next to her to assess his condition.

Silently nodding, the medic continued to record Danny's vitals. "We need to get him to Tripler ASAP. He's lost a lot of blood and he's crashing." Hesitating, the medic frowned. "He's definitely gotten an infection too. Temperature's elevated at one hundred one, chest is congested."

Continuing to work, he put Danny on oxygen and deftly inserted an IV into the back of his hand to push fluids. Rising, he made to go topside. "He's a very sick man. I'd list him as critical. We need that chopper here now."

Keeping her promise to Steve, Kono argued and forced her way into the medivac to be with both men. Sitting near Danny, she gently stroked his fevered forehead and rubbed his cold hands.

Quietly she whispered to him. "We got that crazy guy too. He's dead, Danny. And you're going to be okay." Looking over at Steve who lay unconscious on an identical stretcher, she added firmly. "You have to be. You both have to be."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!

**Notes: I know just about gee - "NOTHING" medical – so, thank or hate Google for the supposed following explanations on symptoms, problems and treatments. All have been borrowed, modified and made to fit the story. Again, don't try any of this at home folks!**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER EIGHT – A Birthday to Remember**

Kono had been at Tripler for virtually two hours by the time Chin joined her in the waiting room. While her coffee from the cafeteria had gotten cold, she was nearly through the entire box of tissues taken from the nurses' station. Balled up tissues were in her hand as she continued to dab at her eyes. And she was still tearful when she got up to greet her cousin with a hug.

"Steve's going to be okay." She said into Chin's shoulder. And she stepped back to take a deep breath that held a sad hitch before continuing. "The doctor came out a few minutes ago. You just missed him." Chin kept a hand on her trembling shoulder as he waited for her to explain. Unable to meet his eyes, she again attempted to get through what she needed to relay to her cousin.

"Steve does have a severe concussion. He got belted with that rifle pretty hard and has a hematoma in his shoulder muscle. He'll stay a couple of days and need PT, but he'll be fine. And we can see him soon. A nurse is supposed to come and get us." It all came out in a rush and she tried to smile confidently.

"Okay. Overall that's some good news." Chin sighed heavily as he sat down and pulled Kono down to sit next to him. Unable to get past her very sad face, he asked. "Anything on Danny?"

Hesitating a moment, Kono had to look away as she tried to manage her emotions. "Kono?" Chin shifted in his chair to look into her face. "What's happening?"

On the verge of more tears, Kono took Chin's hands in hers. He could feel her hands shaking and his eyes mirrored what he could see in her anxious face. Just about choking out the words delivered by the trauma doctor, Kono filled him in on Danny's condition.

"He's in hypovolemic shock from blood loss. The doctors are transfusing him now, but his organs could stop working. The infection is complicating things too." Taking a deep breath, Kono finally started to cry. "Chin, they said he could die and then next few hours would tell. They said to call his family just in case." Crying harder, Kono stammered out. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't call Rachel. And, now. Now I don't know what to do."

Chin was speechless as he gathered Kono into his arms. "He can't die." She whimpered. Stroking her hair, he was genuinely afraid but had to agree softly. "No. No, he can't."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

As the cousins started to enter Steve's private hospital room, Kono stopped in her tracks and signaled to Chin that she wasn't ready to see Steve. "I can't go in there yet." She whispered, with her recent tears still evident her voice. "I can't tell him. What do I tell him?" Spare tissues held tightly in her fist, she was almost panicked as she stood absolutely still in the doorway.

Kindly, Chin understood completely and gently squeezed her hand. He was equally as upset as Kono and didn't relish giving the update to Steve. But in all honesty, he knew that he could handle the nearly overwhelming emotional pressures.

"It's alright. I'll go in and see how he's doing. Come in when you're ready. Okay?" Nodding, Kono backed up and with a stricken face looked up and down the hallway for a restroom. Pointing to where she intended to go, Chin tenderly smiled as he watched her hurriedly walk through the door and knew that she was once again crying.

Peeking around the corner, Chin stood quietly and just watched Steve for a moment. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping. Chin was pleased to notice that Steve looked much better than he had a mere few hours ago.

Entering the room silently, Chin picked up a chair and brought it closer to the bedside. Carefully and noiselessly he sat down and watched Steve sleep. His gaze took in the IV and the numerous ice packs that had been carefully packed around Steve's shoulder and upper neck for the pain and swelling caused by the hematoma. Though his face held some weariness, he practically looked serene with his in arm in a sling and a fresh bandage on his head.

Exhaling faintly, he leaned back in the chair and waited. It didn't take long for Chin's thoughts to stray to Kono and the current news on Danny's condition. Putting his head back and closing his eyes, he started to run multiple scenarios through his mind on what he was going to tell Steve when asked about Danny. Much of it wasn't good and he was mentally discouraged as his options always ended the same way. _"I'm sorry. We just don't know yet _.."

He was deep in thought mulling over these same options when he heard a soft sound from the direction of the bed, followed by Steve's strained voice muttering. "That sure doesn't look comfortable Chin."

Chin leaned forward quickly and then stood up. "Hey, I thought you were sleeping. You look tired, but better." He smiled and hoped he was successfully hiding the worry that was constantly in the back of his mind about what he was going to tell Steve about Danny.

Grimacing, Steve shifted and then pushed an errant ice pack back into place. "No, I can't say that I was really sleeping. I have a bit of a headache." He remarked ruefully, as he gently touched the thick bandage on his head. "But you have no idea how good this ice feels." Sighing, he looked around the room and realized that Kono wasn't there. "So where's Kono? I guess she's still with Danny then?" The question was simple, but it wasn't phrased in the way Chin had anticipated.

Stammering, all of Chin's rehearsed answers crashed to the proverbial floor. "Umm. No, not exactly. Kono. Well, she .." He found himself blurting out. "Steve, about Danny .." And he stopped to berate himself since he knew he wasn't making sense and only alarming Steve.

Shaking his head in denial, he looked directly into Steve's troubled eyes and held up one hand to still the pending outburst. Re-gathering his thoughts, he mumbled uncomfortably. "Let me start over."

"Yes, you better do that." Steve suggested brusquely. And then he became gravely quiet. "It's bad. How bad is he?" The question was broached in a voice that was hushed and dark.

Though the news was admittedly bleak, Chin did his best to allay some fears by picking his words carefully. So he repeated most, but not all of what he and Kono had been told by Danny's trauma team.

"He's in the ICU, Steve." Doing his best to be truthful, Chin continued quietly and just spoke to the most basic of facts. "They're going to keep him there for a few days. The doctors are transfusing him now from the blood loss. Plus, he does have a slight infection so he's on antibiotics."

Raising his eyebrows in total skepticism, Steve pushed himself up higher in the bed and was sarcastic as he raised his voice. "Really Chin? Is that the best you can do? You might want to try that again."

"Steve. Look." Chin admonished and clearly didn't want to explain everything. He blanched when Steve held up his own warning finger which was followed by a look so threatening, Chin almost winced.

"Okay. Alright. I'm sorry." He breathed out tensely. "But it's not good, Steve. We haven't been allowed to see him yet. He's still unconscious."

Watching Steve's face become even more ominous, he had no choice but to continue. "The doctors say he's in hypovolemic shock from blood loss and they're worried about organ failure. He's crashed once already and they're still working to stabilize him. While the infection isn't bad on its own, with his weakened state, they're concerned about the added stress on his system"

Haltingly, Chin tried to continue calmly but found his voice breaking. "The trauma team is trying hard, but they just don't know yet." Gathering his failing courage to repeat the harsh truth, Chin looked into Steve's eyes. "Steve, they're suggesting we call his family. We need to at least call Rachel for Grace's sake."

Closing his eyes, Steve leaned back into the pillows and was breathing heavily as he tried to wrap his head around all the information. His head was pounding and he winced as a sharp pain stabbed his shoulder.

Chin was morose as he physically saw the changes in his friend. He had become pale and immediately withdrawn; and his face was etched in weariness and heightened anxiety.

Placing his hand warmly on Steve's arm, Chin apologized. "Steve, I'm so sorry. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you everything just yet. Danny's in the best of hands and the doctors are doing everything possible to pull him through this."

Disagreeing, Steve opened sad eyes. "No. I wanted to know. I needed to know." With a rough voice, he was monotone and distant. "And in a way, I already knew. I just wanted to be wrong."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!

**Notes: I know just about gee - "NOTHING" medical – so, thank or hate Google for the supposed following explanations on symptoms, problems and treatments. All have been borrowed, modified and made to fit the story. Again, don't try any of this at home folks! I'm also glossing over the "doctor-patient" HIPA privacy stuff since we all know that this is Ohana. Let's just all say that the team is Ohana and has access to doctors and some patient information. *please give me that little luxury!***

**HAPPY FOURTH EVERYONE – HAVE A SAFE AND WONDERFUL HOLIDAY!**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER NINE – A Birthday to Remember**

Rather than trying to return to Steve's room, Kono glanced once towards the open door and instantly decided to go straight down to the ICU. Walking briskly to the elevators, she hit the down button with purpose. Getting off on the second floor, she immediately sensed the unit's almost palpable tension and that's when she doubted herself and nearly hesitated. But she wanted – no, she corrected herself, _**she **__**needed**_ – to speak to Danny's doctors. Maintaining her resolve, she went directly to the main nurse's station

Not feeling like explaining or dealing with bossy nurses, she felt almost guilty as she flashed her badge and asked to see Dr. Ramirez in an authoritative voice. She then paced impatiently as one of the three stationed nurses went to find him on his rounds.

Eventually, he came out of the ICU and he smiled briefly as he recognized Kono. But he seemed puzzled to find her in the area. "You do know that you can't see him yet." He stated candidly. By nature, Ramirez was typically gruff and succinct.

Nodding in assent, Kono apologized and tried to explain her rudeness. "I didn't mean to pull rank like that, but I really needed to talk to you about Danny. Is there any change at all?" He could see the plea in her eyes, but was slightly annoyed by her aggressiveness.

So his direct reply though honest, was very blunt. "No. No, not really. It took some time to cross match, but we just started his second unit. There's a possibility that he may need a third. And he's on a heart monitor."

Wide-eyed and apprehensive, Kono at first didn't comprehend what he meant. "I'm sorry. Second unit of what exactly? Why a heart monitor?"

As he noticed her puffy eyes and the few white tissues sticking out of her back pocket, he ultimately found himself softening. Sighing in resignation, he decided to take more time to explain his words and Ramirez escorted her to a small and more private sitting area.

"I meant to say that we just started his second unit of blood for transfusion and he may need a third unit. We're monitoring his heart and continually testing his blood chemistry to watch for renal failure. I've also started him on dopamine to support and improve his blood pressure. All of this is part of our standard practice to manage his condition." Pausing, he waited to see if she was following him so far, and she nodded solemnly in understanding.

"But there's no real improvement?" Kono struggled to ask the question and pulled another tissue from her jeans pocket. It didn't seem fair to finally get Danny to safety and yet still have so much to worry about - so many things to fix. Tolerant of her sadness, Ramirez tried to offer some soothing words.

Thoughtfully, he looked down as he contemplated what would be the best facts to disclose without creating a false hope or over promising. Placing a hand on her knee, he continued. "I wouldn't say _no_ progress exactly. There's something encouraging to say about his blood tests thus far. He's still in critical condition, but he isn't any worse." Rubbing his face with his left hand, he sighed. "And god knows he could be."

Continuing, with just a hint of optimism he offered just a bit more that allowed Kono a brief smile. "Detective Williams has a long way to go and this infection from his wound could become troublesome down the road. But I will know more in a few hours after the second transfusion and as my team continues running tests. I'll have a better update for you later this evening."

Kono knew that Ramirez was being both cautious and as truthful as possible with her. He was likely saying more than he was comfortable with sharing. Standing, she gratefully shook hands with the doctor. "Thank you. I can deal with that."

Pushing her luck further, she couldn't help asking. "If there's any chance I could see him. Just poke my head in?" But she trailed off as she saw the pinched look Ramirez adopted. Finding herself apologizing yet again, Kono almost felt foolish.

"I'm sorry. It was his birthday you know. Today was supposed to be such a great day." Kono was on the verge of tears once more and she put a hand to her face as she turned away from the doctor. But before he could say anything, she sternly collected herself. Turning to face him again, she thanked him sincerely for taking time to speak with her. "I didn't mean to take advantage. I'll be with Steve if anything changes."

Ramirez nodded as he walked with her towards the elevators and before completing his rounds. "Either I or one of my team will come and get you. He's never alone and we're keeping him warm and quiet." Smiling her appreciation, Kono gave a short wave in thanks to the doctor. Though the news wasn't what she had wanted to hear, she felt that she could face Steve with more certainty.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

Chin looked up as Kono entered Steve's room and was relieved to see that she was now fully composed. Putting one finger up in the air, Chin indicated that Steve was sleeping. Rising from the chair he had placed near the bedside, he went to stand with his cousin by the window.

"He fought it, but he fell asleep just a little while ago." Chin explained quietly. "How are you doing?"

Gazing at Steve's bruised face and noticing the ice packs, Kono gave Chin a small smile and confessed "As good as can be expected, I guess. How's he holding up?" It was weird to see Steve in a hospital bed and she absolutely hated it.

"He's had the most to cope with and he's worried like we all are." Chin replied softly. "I had to tell him everything." Kono looked at Chin with some surprise. Raising both hands in a silent appeal, Chin almost chuckled. "Hey, it's Steve. I tried but there's no hiding anything from the man. He's like a dog with a bone."

"I can still hear you two, you know." And both started in surprise, as Steve opened his eyes. "Show some respect here."

Chin chuckled louder as he shook his head. "This is you **not** sleeping again, right?"

"Right. Exactly. Just resting my eyes a bit. Headache like I said before." Then looking at Kono, Steve was genuinely pleased to see her in the room. "Hey Kono, you okay?"

Her quick answer of "sure boss" made Steve raise his eyebrows. "What is it with the two of you?" he grunted in annoyance. "It must be some totally obnoxious family trait."

In confusion, Kono was taken aback and looked between her cousin and Steve. "What do you mean?"

Snorting, Chin pointed at Steve. "Case in point: he's a like dog with a bone. You'd better just tell him everything now. It will be easier on you." Indicating that Kono should take the chair closest to the bed, Chin remained standing by the window. Leaning back against the small ledge, he folded his arms across his chest.

Prompting her, Steve asked the question again. "So, where did you go off to?" Giving a weak smile, Kono explained her visit to the ICU in the hopes of getting more information.

"Ramirez shared what he could, but Danny's still critical. If there's any good news so far, it's that he isn't any worse. And Ramirez said that he'd keep us updated on any changes. He might have better - or at least more news in a few hours."

Intrigued, Steve shifted in the bed to sit up straighter and lost three ice packs that slid off his shoulder and onto his lap. "That's something." Wincing as he tried to regain them, Kono stood and gently put them back in place. Noticing that they were now warm, she looked at Chin. "We're going to need fresh ice packs."

Chin smiled as he left the room. "No problem. I'll go tell the nurse."

Still grimacing from the pain in his neck and shoulder, Steve let out a disgusted sigh. "And we still can't see him I take it."

Shaking her head, Kono confirmed that the doctors didn't think it a good idea. Her sadness breaking through again, Kono was apologetic. "Don't think I didn't try. Ramirez wouldn't even let me peek through the window."

Poking her arm, Steve tried to smile and lighten their moods. "Hey, it's fine. I can't tell you how glad I am that you went down there in the first place."

Getting up from the chair, Kono was unable to sit still and frenetically began to pace at the food of the bed. "I can't believe this happened. And I keep thinking about what else could have gone wrong if I hadn't gone down to the marina to meet you guys. We still may have not known anything was wrong." Teary-eyed at the thought, she looked at Steve with real fear on her face. "You both could have died."

"Whoa, wait a second!" Steve's face was incredulous as he interrupted her mid-stride. "What are you talking about? I thought .. " And he hesitated as he finally realized it and admitted. "Actually, I don't know what_ I thought._" Looking back to Kono, he was exasperated with himself. "How _**did**_ you find us?"

"Oh. Well I guess you wouldn't know would you." And Kono was briefly surprised to realize the same thing as Steve. Pointing to the chair, Steve motioned for Kono to take a seat.

With a dramatic sigh for having to sit once again, she slowly and carefully began to fill Steve in on every detail of her afternoon. She began by telling him of her spontaneous idea to greet them at the docks. But then she had seen Hito Matsui escorting a clearly distressed Captain to the charter offices.

Steve sat silently in rapt attention as he allowed her to describe and explain every aspect of what she had noticed and then had acted upon. And when she described her gut reaction that ultimately brought down Hito Matsui and saved two civilians, Steve was genuinely proud.

Closing his eyes, he breathed out heavily. Kono had no idea of the magnitude of her act, nor of the danger she had actually faced down alone. "He was so evil, Kono." He muttered softly. "I'm glad he's dead."

Opening his eyes, he held out his hand and she reached out to him. "You are something else, aren't you." He stated in quiet admiration. Embarrassed with the compliment, Kono's smile grew tenfold as Steve grinned up at her and once again had to say it with even more emphasis. "Just **totally** something else!"

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

A few hours later, Danny began to awaken in the ICU. The first thing he realized was that he was finally warm. The second thing was the lack of movement. He couldn't feel the rocking of the boat in the waves under his back. "_Thank god for small favors_."

But he couldn't help the low moan that escaped him as he tried to shift his body in the bed. His shoulder ached and he felt miserably weak. Raising his good hand, he carefully felt his heavily bandaged shoulder and realized that he was wearing an oxygen mask.

Slowly, he concentrated on opening his heavy eyes. But bleary and unfocused, he couldn't make out the faces he was seeing. An unknown fear that he couldn't quite place began to rise in him. He heard a loud buzzing noise in the background from a monitor as his heart rate increased. The last shape that he couldn't quite make out had tried to kill him. He had fleeting impressions of white churning water and of not being able to breathe. Almost afraid, his breath caught in his throat and he began to cough weakly.

There was a gentle squeeze on his hand, and he turned his head blinking furiously to clear his vision. Squinting and slightly wheezing, he realized that a nurse was standing over him and that she was speaking. "Detective Williams. It's okay now. You're in the hospital. At Tripler. Do you understand?"

As the words slowly sunk in, Danny nodded faintly. Struggling, he tried to form one word and again coughed harshly. It hurt his throat, jolted his wounded shoulder and he couldn't help moaning again from the pain. The nurse disappeared from his view for a second and returned with ice chips. Gently spooning one into his mouth, she then put the cup down to regain his hand. He closed his eyes as the ice immediately soothed his sore throat.

Swallowing hard, he returned the nurse's gentle pressure and she gave him an encouraging smile. Trying again, he managed to croak out in question the one thing on his mind. The word was almost unintelligible though the oxygen mask. "Steve?"

But instead of getting answer to his question, Danny heard a strong voice slightly behind his head as Dr. Ramirez came into view. "You are going to make some people very happy, Detective."

Still troubled and confused, Danny could only look in askance at the doctor. Knowing that he wasn't ready for too much information, Ramirez was brief. "I'm Dr. Ramirez. A Kono Kalakaua has been a very persistent visitor to the ICU. But right now she's upstairs with Commander McGarrett."

As Danny made an inquisitive face that remained clouded with anxiety, Ramirez smiled and gave a brief perfunctory explanation. But it hit all the key points that Danny needed to hear.

"Commander McGarrett is going to be fine. Officer Kalakaua and Officer Kelly are with him now. What I'd like for you to do is simply sleep."

Hesitant, Danny searched the doctor's face with exhausted eyes. Resting a reassuring hand on Danny's arm, Ramirez could see the uncertainty and residual fear. The man had been through a terrible ordeal and was understandably apprehensive. The ICU team had finally been able to bring his vitals into more acceptable ranges. But, his temperature was still elevated and they had much to contend with.

"Relax and let us take care of the hard stuff. You'll have some visitors as soon as you regain some strength. And then we can talk some more. Okay?"

Finally believing him, Danny's eyes quieted and his respiration slowed to a more natural rhythm as he fell asleep. Ramirez remained downstairs an additional thirty minutes to check and recheck Danny's vitals and test results before keeping to his promise. Stopping at the ICU nurses station beforehand, he then went upstairs.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!

**Notes: I know just about gee - "NOTHING" medical – so, thank or hate Google for the supposed following explanations on symptoms, problems and treatments. All have been borrowed, modified and made to fit the story. Again, don't try any of this at home folks! I'm also glossing over the "doctor-patient" HIPA privacy stuff since we all know that this is Ohana. Let's just all say that the team is Ohana and has access to doctors and some patient information. *please give me that little luxury!***

**HAPPY FOURTH EVERYONE – HAVE A SAFE AND WONDERFUL HOLIDAY!**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER TEN – A Birthday to Remember**

Dr. Ramirez checked his watch in the elevator and saw that it was nearing two o'clock in the morning. Besides Danny Williams, he had three other critical cases in the ICU and was intentionally working a double-shift. At over sixty years of age and with decades of experience, it was nothing new for him and he easily adapted to his patients needs. While some might say he lacked people skills, his personal dedication to a patient was almost limitless.

But when he entered Steve's room, fully expecting the dim lights, he was surprised to find absolutely no one there. And this included a very rumpled and quite empty hospital bed. Spare ice packs were strewn on one side and two had fallen to the floor. But he soon realized the bathroom light was on and he could hear the sound of water running. Waiting patiently, Steve eventually came out hunched over, with a pinched and pale face.

Startled by the doctor, Steve stumbled in the doorway. Gently catching Steve by the waist and elbow, Ramirez helped him regain his balance. "Are you okay Commander?"

Nodding, Steve began a slow shuffle-walk back towards the bed with Ramirez keeping a sturdy hold of his good arm. Sitting on the side of the bed, he closed his eyes and rubbed his face.

Easily seeing the signs, Ramirez knew that Steve had a migraine and was likely nauseous. All of course brought on by his concussion. Hitting the call button, he asked the attending night nurse to bring him acetaminophen and an antiemetic. Helping Steve settle back into the bed, Ramirez made sure that the meds were administered and then waited a few more minutes as the nurse positioned the new ice packs around his injured neck and shoulder.

"Thanks Doc." Steve breathed out as he relaxed into the pillows and closed his eyes. After insisting that Chin and Kono either get comfortable down in the waiting room or go to the cafeteria for a bite to eat, he had fallen asleep. He had been sleeping fairly well for a few hours, but then had woken with a pounding headache.

Frustrated with lying on his back and thinking it would help, Steve had carefully and quietly gotten out of bed unaided to visit the small bathroom and to wash his face. But with his arm strapped and the growing pains in his shoulder, it had taken some time for him to negotiate the short distance.

By the time he had finished in the bathroom, the combined exertion and bright fluorescent lights had exacerbated the migraine and he was becoming nauseous. In truth, he was relieved to see a doctor in his room when he had opened the door and was more than happy to accept the escort back to bed.

Heaving a sigh, he adjusted one of the blessedly cold ice packs closer to his neck. Sensing that he still wasn't alone, he squinted up to see the doctor above him.

Assuming that Ramirez was the attending on the night shift, Steve arched an eyebrow and once again thanked him for the help. "Thanks again. I'm good now."

Mildly amused by the dismissive tone, the doctor held out his hand in introduction and Steve's world changed in an instant. "Commander McGarrett, I'm Dr. Ramirez. I'm the chief attending physician in our ICU."

Lurching forward in shock, Steve unseated the ice pack he had carefully placed and winced as pain lanced through both his shoulder and his head. "Oh god." Steve choked out. "Dr. Ramirez!" Breathing through his nose to control the pain, he felt Ramirez' hands gently push him back down into the bed and pillows. He then kindly retrieved the ice packs to place them again where they had been strategically placed.

"You need to take it easy, Commander." Ramirez advised with some displeasure. "I promised Officer Kalakaua that I'd bring an update to her when I had more information on your friend. Don't make me sorry that I'm here by hurting yourself more."

With a firm tone that broached no argument, Ramirez was adamant. "And before I give you that update, let's make one thing clear, shall we? If I or your attending learn that you've been out of bed unassisted in the future, we will have another discussion and it won't be very pleasant."

Duly chastised and still trying to push the pain down, Steve stared at the doctor with a face only Danny could name.

"Agreed." He whispered quietly. Now wide awake, Steve was hanging on every word. "You came about Danny. How's he doing?"

Beginning in his gruff and abrupt manner, Ramirez explained. "Detective Williams regained consciousness about an hour ago."

Steve's eyes widened in surprise. "That's good news!" he breathed out in relief.

Nodding, Ramirez seemed to agree. "We had thought he might regain consciousness after the second blood transfusion and additional meds brought his blood pressure into a more acceptable range. It's definitely a desired response. We're continuing to monitor his heart and manage his blood chemistry. So he's not out of the woods by any means. And his temperature is still elevated related to the infection that he's acquired."

"But he's better?' Steve pushed. "There's some improvement then, right?"

In reply, Ramirez once again chose his words carefully. "It's a good sign. But he's still in critical condition and we need to proactively manage his care."

Scowling, the doctor looked down as his Blackberry vibrated in his pocket. Excusing himself from the conversation, he read the brief text message and grimaced. "Are all of you this much trouble, Commander?"

"I'm sorry. What?" Steve stammered out.

"It seems that Detective Williams has become quite agitated and I need to get back down there to see what's going on." And as the Blackberry vibrated for a second time, Ramirez read the text and made an unorthodox decision. With a sense of growing unease, Steve could only watch and wait in mute silence.

Finally looking at him with a peculiar face, Ramirez pointed to the wheelchair that had been placed in the corner of the room. "And you're coming along too it seems."

"What? Where?" Steve understood it was about Danny but he couldn't keep up with the changing discussion. His body was already moving of its own accord as he swung his legs much too quickly out of the bed. "_Wow_." He breathed out heavily as the pain in his head resurged and the room swam sickeningly. But he managed to get into the chair as Ramirez held it for him.

Tucking his bad arm closer to his body, Steve held his aching head up with his good hand. As they briskly started moving towards the bank of elevators, Steve was greatly alarmed as he questioned the doctor.

"What's wrong with Danny? What's happened?" But Ramirez was still scowling and clearly unhappy. He was muttering something about crazed female cops and non-cooperative patients that caused more trouble than they were worth.

Banging the elevator call button, he first wheeled Steve in and hit the second floor button for the ICU.

Turning the wheelchair to face the opening doors, he seemed very concerned. "I left him sleeping before I came to see you. He's woken again, but my staff says he's very confused and agitated. His condition is much too unstable and they are having trouble calming him.

Glaring at Steve as if it were his fault, the doctor disgustedly shoved his hands into his pockets. "He evidently thinks that you're dead. Do us all a favor and show him that you most certainly are not!"

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!

**Notes: I know just about gee - "NOTHING" medical – so, thank or hate Google for the supposed following explanations on symptoms, problems and treatments. All have been borrowed, modified and made to fit the story. Again, don't try any of this at home folks! I'm also glossing over the "doctor-patient" HIPA privacy stuff since we all know that this is Ohana. Let's just all say that the team is Ohana and has access to doctors and some patient information. *please give me that little luxury!***

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – A Birthday to Remember**

Steve lifted his aching head to peer up at Ramirez from the wheelchair. "What?" he whispered in total disbelief. "He thinks I'm what?" Steve wracked his brain for a reason, but couldn't come up with anything. "Why?"

"Anxiety and confusion are common with hypovolemic shock. Plus he is feverish. So there might not be a valid cause. But above all, the priority is to keep him calm."

Grim, and without another word Ramirez wheeled Steve out of the elevator and through the ICU doors. The two men were greeted by a clearly exasperated nurse who was greatly relieved to see the doctor return to the ICU. "We're having trouble managing his blood pressure. His heart rate is up, pulse is very rapid and he's shocky."

Looking from Ramirez to the nurse, Steve was anxious to reach Danny's side. "Where is he? What room?"

Nodding, Ramirez quickly wheeled Steve down the hallway to one of the rooms where there was a quiet flurry of activity. A second nurse was standing next to Danny and trying to keep the oxygen mask in place. But he had a hold of her wrist with his one good hand and was trying to use his injured arm to fight her. Steve could hear irregular panicked breaths as Danny coughed and struggled weakly.

Using one arm to get out of the wheelchair, Ramirez then had to assist Steve over to the bed. Placing a hand on the nurse's shoulder, Ramirez indicated that Steve was there to help.

Carefully disengaging Danny's hand from the nurse's wrist, Steve took it in his own. He was surprised to find warmth instead of the coldness he had felt on the boat. But shifting into place, Steve was shocked to see Danny's sweaty and pale face. He could barely hear Danny's faint complaints to be left alone as he wheezed through sporadic coughs.

Steve bent down close to Danny knowing that he had limited time to be effective. And even though his heart was hammering in his own chest, Steve's tone was severe and authoritative. "Danny, it's Steve. You're causing an awful lot of trouble. You need to knock if off and calm down."

Barely above a whisper, Danny at first refused to listen. "No .. not.. Steve. No."

Steve ignored the misery in Danny's voice. "Really, Danny. Enough is enough. It's me and I'm here." He then had to force himself to stay calm as an alarm went off in the room. Glancing to Ramirez, he saw that it was the heart monitor. Holding Danny's hand tightly he was authoritative. "Are you going to look at me or am I wasting my time? Or, maybe you want me to leave?"

Confused, Danny finally opened glazed and feverish eyes and tried to focus on Steve's face. "Steve? I .. what? No." Muddled, Danny had fractured memories of the ocean, angry faces, gunshots and blood. Steve had been there but then he had disappeared. "Steve?" His voice was thready and scarcely above a whisper.

Slowly raising their joined hands so Danny could see, he squeezed Danny's hand steadily to get his point across. "Well, yeah. What the hell am I doing here holding your hand if it's not me?" Turning to the nurse, he asked if she could briefly remove the oxygen mask. "Just for a minute, I can barely hear him."

Agreeing, the nurse removed the oxygen mask and took a step back from the bed. Giving Danny his undivided attention, Steve continued to challenge him. "So hey, you want to tell me why you're causing so much trouble?"

Studying Steve's face, Danny was uncertain but his breathing seemed to ease slightly. "You're okay?" he murmured. "I thought." He was clearly struggling to find the words in his confusion, but he was at least now listening.

He closed his eyes briefly, opened them again and then blinked. Grinning, Steve raised their joined hands again to demonstrate. "Yup! Still here Danno." Steve said softly. "It's me and I'm still here."

"But it was so real. I was so sure." Steve could barely hear him as he coughed again and winced. Frowning, Steve shook his head in disapproval.

"But it wasn't and I'm here - okay. You need to be on oxygen and you need to let these fine people do what they have to in order to get you well. Please Danno,_** let it go**_ and just rest." Signaling to the nurse, she gently replaced the oxygen mask and checked the flow.

Fatigued and with his legs threatening to give out, Steve refused to release Danny's hand. He forced himself to remain standing until Danny's respiration eased and Dr. Ramirez seemed more comfortable with the heart and blood pressure readings. "So are we good now D." Steve asked gently. "You can't afford to get worked up like that."

Reassuring himself that Steve was indeed there, Danny nodded once. "Sorry.' Came the low reply, and Steve grinned in relief. "You're bull-headed, you know that."

The oxygen mask almost muffled the low snort and mild retort. "Takes one, Steven."

"Yup, sure does D. Now how about we both get some rest. Okay?" Quietly agreeing, his eyes showed his exhaustion, but were free of the frantic anxiety and he was struggling to stay awake. And Steve looked over to Ramirez who gave silent approval about the latest readings. Lifting his hand, Danny gave a small thumbs-up sign and closed his eyes. Steve gave a low laugh at the attempt. "Good. Because I'm getting kicked out of here. See you tomorrow Danny." But Danny was already asleep.

One of the nurse's quickly moved the wheelchair as Steve finally gave out. Head throbbing and shoulder blazing, he was physically and emotionally worn out. Dr. Ramirez was there an instant later with a hand on Steve's arm. "That was some job. But now it's time for you."

Barely able to look up, Steve agreed. "Yeah, but he's good now."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

Ramirez had one of the ICU nurses settle Steve back in his room. Efficiently, she had him in bed with new ice packs re-arranged in mere minutes. He sighed with relief as the cool ice packs took some of the hot heat away from his pained shoulder and neck. Even though his arm was strapped in a sling, the combined weight of his arm and standing for so long had pulled at the muscles. Unable to take an anti-inflammatory due to the concussion, ice was the only remedy. But he wasn't complaining.

Checking before returning to the ICU, the nurse took a step back with her hands on her hips. Having gone pale himself in the ICU, she was pleased to see some color returning to his face. "Better Commander?"

Eyes closing as exhaustion finally won out, he barely had time to thank her. "Hmm. Yeah. S'all good." He whispered as he fell soundly asleep.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!

**NOTES: I'm so appreciative of your feedback. As always THANK YOU. This is such a great community and I enjoy to "talking" to all of you. **

**I wound up in an odd place in this chapter since I wasn't sure how to incorporate Rachel. And then poor Danny got more sick. So I hope you like it – let me know please. I re-did it a million times and think it's ok – though it may be a little weak. UGH I JUST DON'T KNOW – this is not where I thought it would wind up. But it seems to make sense in the grand scheme of things. Comments please?**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER TWELVE – A Birthday to Remember**

Hardly having moved after making it back to his room, Steve slept soundly until mid morning. He missed Kono and Chin's initial return, as well as another change of fresh, cold ice packs and then of all things, his breakfast. When he finally opened his eyes, he almost felt well rested and was relieved to find that he was headache-free.

Smiling as she noticed, Kono untangled herself from the chair where she had been curled up and reading a paperback. She spoke around a plastic spoon that was in her mouth and was holding what looked like a near empty cup of applesauce. "Hey you! I hear you got to see Danny last night."

Using the controls to raise the head of the bed, he filled Kono in on the brief visit. "Yeah, he was pretty messed up. He did a good job of scaring everyone. Including me." Steve admitted quietly. "Ramirez is a great guy though." A slight grimace crossed his face as he shifted in bed and accidentally pulled on his shoulder muscles. "Where's Chin?"

But before she could answer, Steve noticed the raised tray of covered food between his bed and Kono's chair and he raised both eyebrows in consideration. "Is that my applesauce?" He asked, pointing to the cup in her hand.

"Hmmm, maybe. Could be!" Kono grinned as she brandished the plastic spoon at him. "There's some still left if you wanna share." Showing him that some was indeed left, he glared at her in mock anger. "No you go right ahead. Feel free to finish a sick man's meal, Kono. I can wait for lunch."

Still smiling, she got up and casually tossed her book to the chair and explained that Chin had left a message for Rachel the evening before. Stan's company had some sort of family-work dinner thing and Rachel didn't get to her voicemails until that morning.

"She called him back just before you woke up. So right now, Chin's out in the hall filling her in on what's happened."

Sobering and making a regretful face, Steve shook his head and idly plucked at the bed sheet. "That's not going to be an easy conversation." Thinking back about the evening's scare, Steve hoped that Danny had a good night and that things were steadily improving downstairs. He was lost in his thoughts and replaying the scene in his mind as Chin entered the room and strode over to the bed while pocketing his cell phone.

"Stan's going to stay home with Grace. But Rachel is on her way over now and plans to go straight to the ICU. I told her that one of us would meet her down there. She's not going to bring Grace here or tell her anything yet about Danny until she knows more."

"Makes sense." Steve agreed. "There's no reason to frighten Grace and none of us knows enough yet. And they aren't necessarily going to let a child into the ICU either." Looking to Kono, he knew she had already made a trip down to the ICU that morning. "So? Any news?"

Steve was right and Kono smirked in reply. As she had done every few hours since the incident, Kono had swung by the ICU and made her presence well known. During that morning's trip, she had first learned about Steve's impromptu over-night visit and that Ramirez had already left for the day.

But then scowling, Kono's mood changed completely and she wasn't entirely happy about sharing Danny's latest status as she grew quiet. "Sounds like he had a decent night and all of his tests are showing improvements. But he's still listed as critical because his blood pressure is still on the low side and they can't seem to get a handle on the infection. The doctor covering for Ramirez said that they may start a new regimen of antibiotics if he doesn't respond soon. Maybe x-rays too."

"Oh man." Steve sighed dejectedly and leaned back in bed to stare at the ceiling. Feeling helpless he wasn't sure how long this could go on without a real improvement. Danny's body had been stressed to the extreme and now a lousy infection could undo everything.

"Yeah." Kono whispered. "I know."

And the three sat silently together feeling utterly powerless until Steve's doctor showed up to examine him and to discuss the strong possibility of discharge the next morning.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

Kono immediately went downstairs to meet Rachel when Steve's doctor arrived. And it didn't take long for her to come rushing through the doors. Internally shaking her head in bewilderment, Kono again wondered about the relationship. Regardless of having Grace, she didn't fully understand the odd bond between Danny and his ex-wife. "_Such craziness._" Kono said under her breath as she took in Rachel's truly concerned face.

As the two women greeted each other, Kono quickly ushered her to the nurse's station. Standing back, she listened as Rachel introduced herself and asked to see Danny. Turning away assuming she'd wait outside, she was surprised when Rachel took her by the hand and addressing the nurse, insisted that Kono also be permitted into the room.

As the nurse tried to explain that only one visitor was typically permitted at a time, Rachel was firm and continued to insist that they both be able to see Danny. "Yes I understand that this is the ICU. But you're telling me that I can't stay longer than five minutes anyway. So what does it matter if the two of us go in and sit quietly? It's only five minutes."

Too astonished to say a word, Kono listened to the quiet argument and she soon found herself trying to keep up as Rachel tugged her through the doors and down the short hallway to Danny's room. "How did you do that?" Kono whispered and Rachel grinned conspiratorially. "Ex-cop's wife? Kono, I did learn some things married to Danny." And she almost, but not quite, laughed.

After a short discussion with the attending physician, Kono was disappointed at the nearly unchanged condition in Danny's status. While most if not all tests were consistent, stabilizing his blood pressure and combating the infection were still problematic. And there was a fear that the two were related. Confirming the five minute maximum, the doctor was resolute about not allowing Danny to speak for too long. "His temperature is still elevated and he's slightly congested. We want him to remain as quiet as possible."

Upon entering the subdued room, both practically tip-toed to the bed and looked at the confusing jumble of machines, wires and tubes that were dedicated to making Danny well. Gently leaning down to kiss Danny's forehead, Rachel could feel the feverish heat. "Daniel?' she whispered. "Are you awake?"

Almost grumbling at the disturbance and thinking yet another nurse had shown up to poke and prod, Daniel slowly opened his eyes and was startled to see Rachel leaning over him. Weakly, he raised his eyebrows and muttered "Oh!" And reaching up, he tugged the mask off his face. "Rachel. Thought you were somebody else." He was happily surprised, but barely speaking above a whisper. Rachel could hear the wheeze and beginnings of a harsh cough. His face was lined with fatigue.

Insisting on replacing the mask, Rachel reprimanded him. "Yes. But I don't think you should take this off. We can only stay for a few minutes." And kindly, she smiled down at and teased him. "Got into trouble again I see. How are you feeling?"

"It's fine. I'm fine." He was irritable as his hand met hers in complaint. "Daniel, really. And you most certainly are not." And Rachel blithely replaced the mask. "Now leave it there or else we'll get kicked out faster."

Grinning, Kono moved out from behind Rachel and then nudged her in the shoulder. "I'd listen to her Danny. She's pretty determined!"

His smile deepening, Danny looked at both. "Two gorgeous visitors. How'd I get so lucky?" He wheezed and then winced as he coughed harshly. Worried, Rachel held his hand through the brief jag. Blinking back tears from not being able to catch his breath and the painful pull on his wounded shoulder, he closed his eyes and panted into the mask. As he calmed, he tried to ask about Grace but Rachel intervened quickly.

"No, now stop and just listen. Please. We've been told that you really shouldn't talk. And we can't stay much longer." And Rachel looked over her shoulder to see the attending physician looming and tapping his watch in warning. "Grace is great Daniel. As soon as you get out of the ICU, I promise she'll be visiting. So you'd better do your part and kick this infection." Almost teary-eyed, Rachel had to stop to gather herself. "She got an A on her spelling test this week. She can't wait to tell you about herself." Stroking his too warm face, she gave him another soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back." She whispered.

Reaching forward, Kono quickly snagged his hand. "We gotta go. Steve and Chin are upstairs. I'm sure they'll finagle a way in here too. But it would be much easier if you got out of here, brah." Squeezing his hand, she gave a quick wave as the doctor shoo'd them out.

Exhausted by the brief visit, Danny watched them leave the room and walk down the hallway until he couldn't see them anymore. Wheezing, he recognized the nurse who had last taken his vitals return to check on him yet again.

Lifting his hand in greeting, the nurse smiled back. "Hello Detective." She said quietly, as she evaluated the various monitors and made notes. After checking his temperature, she pulled out her stethoscope, silently listening to his lungs. "Still congested? Coughing?" And he nodded once.

Patting his hand, she smiled. "We're going to change up your antibiotics and kick this out of you once and for all. No worries. Get some rest now." Sighing, he found himself unable to keep his eyes open. Though he was thrilled with the unexpected visitors, five minutes had been long enough. It had taken a lot out of him and he soon fell asleep.

Hesitating briefly, the nurse frowned. She'd need to review these results as soon as possible with both the on-duty attending, as well as with Dr. Ramirez. Danny's temperature hadn't budged at one hundred one and his chest was definitely more congested. She could easily hear the crackle and pop in his lungs. Professionally concerned, the nurse left the room to follow up with the attending.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

Kono and Rachel parted ways in the waiting room. Rachel would go home but vowed to come back to the hospital in just two hours for an update and hopefully for another five minutes with Danny. Kono was on her way back to Steve's room, but she found Chin sitting in a chair by the nurse's station.

"Doctor is still checking him out, but before I left the room he said that Steve would probably be released by tomorrow morning with muscle relaxants and an anti-inflammatory for the shoulder issue."

Kono was relieved to finally hear some positive news. "Good. It will be good to get at least one of them out of here."

"How was Rachel? Anything new with Danny?" Filling him in, Kono couldn't help sharing what Rachel had done to get her in to see Danny as well. "She was great, Chin. And it was so good to see Danny finally."

Chin grabbed her arm before she could begin a nervous pacing in the hallway. "Sit!" he demanded with a laugh. And she rolled her eyes at him with a retort of her own. "I think better this way." So refusing to listen, the nervous pace began and she blurted out her disappointing lack of news.

"There's no change with Danny and I don't get it. The attending showed some real concern about the infection and fever." Throwing her hands up in the air, Kono expressed her own worry. "Suppose he doesn't beat this? He looked so tired and he can barely talk." Finally, she did sit. But it was to study the floor. "He's coughing a lot too. Now I know why they kicked us out after five minutes."

Putting his arm around her shoulders, Chin gave a quick hug. "I haven't met him yet, but Ramirez impressed both you and Steve. I have no doubts that he'll get this figured out. Don't forget that it's barely been two days. Danny will be one hundred percent and home in no time."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

The organized activity continued in the ICU as Danny slept. The attending had called Ramirez who agreed to chest x-rays and a potential change in antibiotic. In the brief amount of time since being admitted, the increased chest congestion was a definite complication related to Danny's weakened immune system. There was a possibility of pneumonia and Danny's quick respiration and continually low blood pressure readings were signs that his lungs might not be working properly. A different course of action needed to be worked out by the ICU team.

Coughing now even in his sleep, the team began preparations for Danny's x-rays and a nurse was instructed to ready a change in the antibiotic regimen.

Waking him gently, the attending physician waited for Danny to focus so that he could explain what would be happening within the hour. "We're going to take a few chest x-rays. You don't have to do a thing, alright? We'll have this done in no time."

Scowling, Danny was forced to agree. He was tired of being poked and becoming moody with all the attention. "Fantastic." He muttered, but then wheezed and found himself coughing once again. Feeling cold, he tried to pull the sheet up and grimaced when he wasn't successful. But then sighed, as a perceptive nurse covered him with a warmer blanket.

Taking the doctor up on his offer to literally "do nothing", Danny found himself drifting off and hardly moved during any of the procedures.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

By the time Ramirez joined the ICU team for the afternoon shift and Rachel Edwards had returned to the hospital, Danny's x-rays had been processed and samples taken. The unfortunate signs of bacterial pneumonia were confirmed. The revised and more aggressive antibiotic regimen was approved and another IV line was added to Danny's arm for a disturbing total of three.

Beckoning to Rachel in the waiting room, Dr. Ramirez called her into his office to review the changes in Danny's condition and ICU treatment. Upset with the news, Rachel began to cry and the doctor pushed a box of tissues across his desk. "He didn't seem that bad to me. I just saw him a few hours ago."

"We're giving this everything we've got. But I can't make any promises with his weakened state. If you'd like to see him, you may. But again keep it as brief as possible and he must remain absolutely quiet."

Trying to control her emotions, Rachel stood up and thanked the doctor. "Yes, I'd like to see him. But what about Kono and Steve. Will someone be able to update them as well? They need to know."

Drumming his desk for a moment, Ramirez nodded and pushed away from his desk. "Of course. Yes. I'll go myself now."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!

**NOTES: I'm so appreciative of your feedback. As always THANK YOU. This is such a great community and I enjoy to "talking" to all of you. **

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – A Birthday to Remember**

Ramirez appeared to have his own private 5-0 entourage as he strode down the corridor to the elevators on his way back down to the ICU. Chin was pushing Steve's wheelchair, as Kono kept pace with the doctor. But the four were curiously silent and almost intimidating in their purpose. A young intern that was ahead of them and also waiting for the elevators, respectfully backed up and held the door open with his hand for them to enter. And even though there was room for one more, he knew he'd not be welcome. As that door closed, he hit the call button again for himself.

Just a few minutes before, Kono and Chin had been in Steve's room and getting the good news about Steve's release which was now confirmed for the next morning. But all three knew something was wrong as soon as Ramirez entered the room and their conversation ceased.

"Dr. Ramirez! What's happened?" Kono stammered out in alarm, as she stood up from where she had been sitting at the edge of the bed.

Chin caught Steve's eye with concern as he literally blanched when he saw Ramirez and the man's grim face. "It's the infection isn't it?" Steve asked immediately. Echoing Kono's anxiety, his eyes were full of dark worry and apprehension.

Nodding, the doctor addressed them as a group. "Mrs. Edwards is downstairs right now and she asked me to fill you all in Detective William's condition and current prognosis."

As both Chin and Kono came closer, Ramirez reviewed the findings of the x-rays and other tests that had confirmed the early stages of pneumonia. "The stubbornness of his blood pressure to stabilize is a direct result of his lungs being compromised. We plan to kick this out quickly with an aggressive round of antibiotics and fluids. We'll know within twenty-fours if the regimen is working."

Pushing the bedding aside abruptly, Steve kicked his feet out from the sheets and swung his legs to the floor. He carefully stood to his full height without a word being spoken.

"Yes. I figured as much." Ramirez said ruefully. He had anticipated the reaction from Steve in advance and he retrieved the wheelchair from the corner of the room.

"Actually, we're all coming." Chin stated firmly. And Kono put her hands on her hips almost daring the doctor to say no.

"And yes, well. I expected that too." The Doctor scowled as he turned to leave the room and then pulled up short to address them one last time.

"But let's be clear right now. Detective Williams is being strictly monitored and there are other patients to consider in the ICU. I can't have you all traipsing in and out. One at a time and only if he's up to it."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

Rachel was still sitting quietly with Danny when Ramirez brought Steve into the room. She had a wet cloth in her hand and was tenderly bathing Danny's hot face and neck. The head of the bed was raised almost too high to help his breathing and Steve could easily see his pale face. Turning when she heard them enter, Rachel quickly put the cloth down in the small basin of water and went over to greet Steve in the doorway.

"Hi, Steve." She whispered quietly and was genuinely surprised to see him in a wheelchair. With concern, she reached for his hand. "I hadn't realized you were also hurt. I'm sorry. How are you feeling?"

But Steve's reply was automatic and distracted. "Fine, fine Rachel. Thanks." And as he struggled to stand in order to get closer to the bed, he could see that Danny was sleeping but breathing in a slow and shallow wheeze. "How's he doing?" he asked in an equally subdued whisper.

Shrugging, Rachel was sad as she looked over her shoulder at Danny. "He's uncomfortable and sleeping fitfully. The coughing is taking a lot out of him. He asked that the bed be raised earlier and that seemed to ease it. And the cool water seems to help a bit."

"Yeah. Okay." Steve whispered. "Do you mind?" he asked, as he indicated to Rachel his intent to get closer. Rachel reacted quickly to take Steve's arm and assist him towards the bed.

"Of course not! And I've been here awhile now. You stay. I'm going to get a coffee in the cafeteria." Still holding Steve's arm, she gripped it gently and almost for her own support as well. Staying for a moment, she studied Danny's face with concern and then gave Steve a strange little smile with shining, tearful eyes. "I'll be outside." She stammered, and she almost tripped over her own feet to leave the room in a silent rush.

Troubled, Steve just stood and continued to watch Danny until he slowly sat down in the regular chair nearest the bed. Looking at the array of equipment and monitors, he then traced the IV lines with his eyes to follow the various bags and back again to either Danny's arm or hand. "Wow, Danny." He whispered softly. "This is … I don't even know … you'd better fight this one hard, my friend."

Taking up the wash cloth, he used his one good hand to wring and shake it into an appropriate shape. Looking down to his strapped arm in total disgust, he knew that the elaborate sling would soon be short-lived come the morning. He couldn't wait to slice it off his body and had just the knife in mind once no one was around. "This is _**so**_ gone." He mumbled to himself.

But when he went to place the cloth on Danny's forehead, he realized Danny was looking at him with a quizzical expression. "Danny, hey. I thought you were sleeping." Shushing him firmly, Steve lay the cool cloth on his forehead. And with a stern warning, he held one finger up. "And before you try to say a word, don't bother. I can talk enough for both of us."

And so Steve did just that .. he began talking. Starting with the declaration about the pending short life of the abhorrent sling –- which resulted in a soft snort and caused Danny's eyebrows to raise in mock alarm - he then moved on to Kono's actions and how they'd been found because of her hard work. Steve smiled when he heard the muffled chuckle as he described how Kono had saved two civilians.

For his part, Danny did his best to keep up, but soon found it good enough to just hear the drone of Steve's deep voice. He was content when Steve would realize almost spontaneously that Danny needed an ice chip or to have the wet cloth rinsed and re-applied. And the drone of that voice would briefly pause as Steve automatically took care of the unspoken need and then it would resume again just as naturally.

Soon, they both lost track of the time and almost three hours had passed before Ramirez came to the room with Chin in tow.

By then, Danny was truly sleeping peacefully and Steve had run out of words. He had his elbow on his knee as he rested his chin in his hand - simply watching and waiting. Danny's face was flushed from the fever and Steve would inwardly wince every so often at the occasional harsh cough which was followed by a winded, shallow breath.

He glanced up as Ramirez quietly checked Danny's various monitors and seemed almost satisfied. "How long as he been asleep?" he asked Steve. And he was again pleased to hear the soft reply of "awhile" from the pensive and brooding man.

Placing a hand on Steve's shoulder, he motioned to Chin to step forward. "Officer Kelly's going to hang out here now while we put you back to bed." Steve hesitated and was almost annoyed at the demand, but then thought twice as he readily accepted Chin and Ramirez' help back to the wheelchair.

"I got it." Chin whispered, as he took Steve's place in the chair next to Danny. "Get some rest. Rachel's fine. Kono's keeping her company too, so no worries."

As he sat in the wheelchair, Steve finally realized how emotionally drained he truly was during the short trip back upstairs to his room. And he himself was asleep within minutes after hitting the pillows.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

Just shy of twenty-four hours later, Dr. Ramirez informed a beaming Rachel that the regimen had indeed worked and that Danny's condition had been upgraded to "serious". His temperature had come down to ninety-nine, and his blood pressure had finally improved to a more consistent and acceptable range. But additional tests would be necessary to assure that his vitals would indeed remain stable and within those normal limits. If that happened as anticipated, he'd be upgraded to fair and moved out of ICU to a private room. Grace would be allowed to visit and he'd be well on his way to a full recovery.

And though still weak and subdued, Danny was feeling better and his eyes had lost much of the fevered shine. He had been able to keep down a small bowl of broth and the oxygen mask had been replaced with a more standard nasal cannula.

Of course, Steve had also been officially released from the hospital. And as promised, the offensive sling was long gone. But he had taken up temporary residence in either the ICU waiting room or by Danny's side. During his last and most recent visit to spell Kono, Steve was quietly pleased to see the changes and had allowed himself a small fraction of relief. But he was willing to wait for official word from the doctors to confirm the small and steady improvements he was witnessing in Danny's overall condition.

And as he now found himself doing regularly, Ramirez automatically gathered the tight knit team together in order to provide the same more positive update as given to Rachel.

Steve sat with a relieved thump into the nearest chair in the small waiting room. With bright eyes, Kono thanked the doctor and hugged Chin with a loud laugh. And then covered her mouth before laughing yet again.

"I'd like to have a colleague review his current condition, but we upgraded him to serious now that we're over this hump. If the trend continues, he'll be moved out of ICU and to his own room by tomorrow evening." Taking in the joyous expressions, Ramirez also smiled as he realized that he'd miss the chaos they'd brought into his ICU.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!

**NOTES: I'm so appreciative of your feedback. As always THANK YOU. This is such a great community and I enjoy to "talking" to all of you. **

**This is sort of a short chapter, but I needed to wrap up a few things!**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – A Birthday to Remember**

Joe Cano looked up as a file was slammed down on his desk spilling out various photos of a very dead Hito Matsui. "What the hell is _**this**_!" He demanded, as he thumbed through what was obviously ME photos.

His assistant shrugged and didn't have an answer. "Seems he was killed in a shoot out a few days ago by Five-O in a hostage situation down by one of the marinas. I can't find out from anyone why we weren't informed before now."

"A few days ago? DAYS?" Running his hand over his face, Cano stood up from his desk and didn't know what to do. Glaring at his assistant, his anger was growing. There had been no contact from Ken and no sign of the Yakuza or boat.

And now this – Five-O and likely HPD involved in a hostage shoot out that just so happened to include Hito Matsui? "Well, you'd better find out and then you better find out what _**else**_ we don't seem to know. And I want to know within the hour!"

In a fury, Cano gathered up the scattered photos and jammed them into the folder. He then stalked into his supervisor's office, slamming the door so hard that a framed picture hanging near the door crashed to the floor and shattered.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

Danny held Steve's wrist as he rode out another horrific coughing jag that tore at his wounded and still very painful shoulder. Wheezing, he closed his eyes and fell back into the pillows in exhaustion. "You'd think … private … room, fair… fair ….condition, no…. more ICU… would mean Danno's ….. all better." He whispered in staccato.

"Ssshhhh. Ssshhhh. Ssshhhh. Just shut up already." Steve shook his head in irritation as he adjusted the nasal cannula. Seconds later he had the crushed ice ready before Danny could even realize he needed it for his sore throat. "Here." And the spoon was at the ready in front of Danny's mouth. If there was a slight tremble in the hand that held the spoon, Danny didn't see it. Gratefully, he accepted the soothing ice and closed his eyes again as his chest rattled and popped with each breath. Attempting to hide his concern, Steve sat on the edge of the bed until Danny released his wrist as the coughing gradually eased.

Danny had been upgraded to fair condition and moved to a private room that morning. But he'd be staying for at least five additional days hooked up to the powerful antibiotics. His lungs were improving and his temperature was normal, but he was still very congested and coughing harshly. All of which was part of the healing process and he was no longer in danger. Rachel had been there earlier that morning as he had gotten settled. Leaving, she promised to return with Gracie immediately after school.

Cracking an eye to look at Steve's obviously distressed face, Danny opened his mouth to speak. Raising his eyebrows and cocking his head, Steve was amazed. "Really, Danno? Really? After what just happened you wanna try again?" Using the spoon, he rapped the side of the plastic cup filled with ice in warning.

Grumbling, Danny finally gave up and opted to stare menacingly at his partner. "So now we're going to do this?" Steve wasn't in the mood for games. "We're doing faces?"

Unable to help himself and running out of options, Danny was persistent. "Steven." He whispered, as he went to regain Steve's wrist. "Not sarin. S'okay." He was very very quiet, but Steve heard him and froze in shock.

Shaking Danny's hand off, he stood and backed up abruptly away from the bed. Unable to look at him, he put the spoon and cup of ice on the raised tray and simply left the room without a word. Sighing, Danny leaned back in the pillows and waited for Steve's inevitable return which took no more than thirty seconds.

But as he paced briefly outside the room, Steve was mortified at the quiet words as he realized that Danny was right and had called him out on it. The painful coughing jags that left Danny weak and gasping for air were too reminiscent of last year's sarin scare. And frankly, he was afraid. "Damn it Danny." He mumbled to himself in the hallway. "When did you get so damn smart."

Angry with himself for his reaction, he returned to sit on the bed. "Sorry. Danny." And he stopped as Danny poked him in the arm. Shaking his head, Danny smiled with tired eyes. "S'over okay?" he whispered carefully.

Nodding in acceptance, Steve agreed. "Yeah, you're right." And then changing the subject or perhaps to regain some semblance of control, his demeanor changed as he looked Danny square in the eye. Gathering up the ice and the spoon, his voice was threatening. Waving the spoon in Danny's face, he was adamant. "_**Now**_ will you shut the hell up and go to sleep?"

Pointing to the ice, Danny indicated that he needed more. Jamming the spoon into the cup, Steve paused for a second and then frowned as he took in Danny's twinkling eyes. Snorting, he completely relaxed and started to laugh as he put the cup down on the tray. "Go to sleep Danno. Please. Just shut up and go to sleep!"

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

Cano's assistant met with Duke Lukela at HPD within the hour to review the circumstances around the Hito Matsui shooting.

In that meeting, he was shocked to learn about the charter boat hijacking, murder of Tyler Hyatt and the attempted murders of Detective Danny Williams and Commander Steve McGarrett. Both of whom were currently hospitalized at Tripler.

And while the HPD had correctly confirmed the obvious Yakuza relationships, they didn't know about the DEA's role and the missing undercover agent Kenneth Ito.

Advising Duke that the DEA would be in contact regarding the impounded vessels and drugs, he anxiously contacted Cano with the particulars. Shortly after the highly taxing internal DEA conversation, HPD was made to release all files, records, and recovered drugs and both vessels.

Another small team was assembled to interview all involved, including Kona Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly and the two Five-0 officers admitted to Tripler Army Medical.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!

**NOTES: I'm so appreciative of your feedback. As always THANK YOU. This is such a great community and I enjoy to "talking" to all of you. **

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – A Birthday to Remember**

Without a warning, Joe Cano found himself being bodily removed from Detective Danny Williams' hospital room. Almost airborne, he was flung into the far wall across from the open doorway. As his back and head simultaneously hit the wall – and hard - the plaster cracked and he winced in pain. Looking up, his startled eyes met Steve McGarrett's dark face that was twisted in rage. "What are you doing?" He roared down at the man.

And as he saw the man being flung from the room, Chin literally dropped the three cups of coffee he had been returning with from the cafeteria. The small cardboard tray went crashing to the floor as he bolted towards Steve. But hearing the sounds of a child crying barely above the noise of frenetic gasping, he changed course. Calling to the nurses' station for help, he ducked around Steve leaving him to his druthers with the unknown individual who had since slid down the wall to sit unmoving and in obvious pain.

Gently tucking Grace behind him, Chin held onto her with one hand as he leaned over Danny who was clearly struggling to breathe. Placing his free hand on Danny's chest, he tried to anchor him until he saw the blue lips and the real trouble that Danny was in. Scooping Grace up into his arms, he hit the emergency call button by the bed and then hollered down the hallway. "We need help in here!"

Sobbing, Grace clung to Chin with her head buried in his shoulder. She had been alone with her father when the stranger had come in. Not understanding what was happening, she only knew that her father had asked the man to come back later. But when he wouldn't, her Danno had become very angry and with the voices rising, she had become frightened. And when Danno started to choke and cough, Gracie had burst into tears. She could tell that he couldn't catch his breath and she didn't know what to do.

And that's when Uncle Steve had arrived. The quick scuffle was just as scary and she was left alone standing near the bed as Danny began to gasp for air. As she cried even harder, Danny couldn't hear, let alone answer, her frantic calls of "daddy".

As two nurses and Ramirez came on the run and squeezed past him, Steve re-focused to see that Chin safely had Grace. Security had also been called and as they appeared seconds later, Steve ordered them to watch Cano.

"Danny?" he asked Chin, who still had his arms full of a sobbing Grace. But his anxious eyes said enough as he turned to walk away to find Rachel, and Steve disappeared back into the room.

Ramirez and the nurses also had their hands quite full as Danny lost consciousness. "What the hell happened, Commander?" Ramirez was furious as he demanded oxygen and called for a battery of steroids to ease the severe inflammation in Danny's chest.

"I don't know. I just got here myself." Steve's eyes were still dark and dangerous. "Is he going to be okay?"

But Ramirez didn't answer as he continued to examine Danny's too still body. Steve could hear concerns about a shallow respiration, a much too rapid pulse, and then a need to increase oxygen to Danny's almost starved lungs.

Sharply turning on his heel, he had to be held back by security as he again attacked the fallen Cano. "Who the hell _**are**_ you?" he demanded as he fought to restrain himself from simply beating the man into the floor.

On guard as Cano fumbled into his pocket for his badge and credentials, Steve was stunned to see he was a DEA agent.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

The intense and fiery argument between 5-0, Cano and his assistant that ensued in the cafeteria effectively emptied the room in less than five minutes. The only remaining hospital staff was security and then eventually Ramirez.

Rachel had been outside the main entrance making a call on her cell phone, so Chin had been able to hand off the hysterical child to her mother. The two were still outside on a bench as Grace slowly hiccupped herself into calming.

Refusing to back down, Cano was holding his bruised shoulder as he yelled at Steve. "I need to ask you all questions. All of you. We've lost an agent …you don't understand the connections …."

And for his part, Steve wasn't hearing it as he'd already pegged Joe Cano as an unprofessional, selfish hot-head. Sending Gracie into hysterical tears and putting his healing friend at risk, had sent him over an edge that a smarter man would run from. Snarling, security had to step in as Steve once again went for his throat.

Angered and on edge, Chin felt no particular driving need to stop Steve from pummeling the man as he stood with his arms folded next to Kono. Having just arrived, Kono was still trying to catch up with the crazy scene that had unfolded. Her eyes narrowed as she realized how badly the DEA had affected a bed-ridden Danny.

But Ramirez was there as well, and he neatly intervened between Cano and the irate Commander. Placing a calming hand on Steve's chest, he faced Cano.

"Well now, this is easy enough to put a stop to. This is _**my**_ hospital and you put _**my patient **_at risk. And a serious risk at that." Nodding towards security, the two military men stepped forward on either side of Cano and his assistant. "You won't be back. _**Ever**_. What you do outside this building is your business. But that's where you're going to take it."

Sputtering, Cano at first refused to leave but his assistant was already wide-eyed and more than intimidated.

"Joe, let's do this later. Let's go." Acknowledging the team, he propelled his boss out a side entrance and across a patio towards the parking lot. Security followed in their wake to ensure their departure from hospital grounds.

Hands shaking from adrenalin and rage, Steve grabbed a chair from a table and sat down. Rubbing his face with both hands, he winced and then ignored his own pained shoulder injury. Leaning both elbows on his knees, he kept his face hidden. Muffled, his voice was noticeably rough as he asked about Danny. "So, what's going on Doc? How badly did this set him back?"

Heaving a sigh, Ramirez addressed the team as Steve continued to sit unmoving in the chair.

"Obviously this wasn't good. But he'll be fine. We've sedated him for the time-being and he's back on full oxygen. I've also added a brief steroidal treatment to ease the inflammation. He'll be sleeping likely for the rest of the day."

Abruptly rising and without a word to anyone, Steve's eyes were shining as he stalked out of the cafeteria and back towards Danny's room. Speaking to Chin and Kono, Ramirez wanted to know what had happened to bring the DEA waltzing into his hospital.

"From what I can gather, the incident that put Steve and Danny in such danger included an undercover DEA Agent. No one put two and two together until now." Chin was quiet as his own angers and frustrations slowly dissipated.

"Seems as if this agent is missing. Likely dead at Hito Matsui's hands. And the second Yakuza – a Benji something or other – is still out there."

Kono considered the new information as she looked at the floor and then back to Chin. "And this agent is a friend of Cano I take it?" Shaking her head sadly, she had to admit she understood their feelings.

"Yeah, alright." She muttered. "We should get to the office after seeing Danny and give them a call. Start over maybe?"

Sighing, Chin agreed. "Too true. But first things first. Let's check in on Danny – make sure Gracie's okay. Anything we have to share with the DEA can absolutely wait."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

As Chin, Kono and Ramirez went to find Rachel and Grace, Steve was already back with Danny.

Reaching a hand out to touch his forehead, Steve frowned at the sweat and pale features once again partially obstructed by an oxygen mask.

Gently taking his limp hand in his own, Steve sat down in the chair and waited for Danny to acknowledge him. He gave a half-smile when the hand twitched and fingers closed around his own as Danny's eyes struggled open to weakly study Steve's face.

Whispering, Steve held Danny's hand as he rubbed his forearm. "Grace is okay Danny. She's with Rachel. Promise." Knowing that even through sedation Danny would fight, Steve did his best to soothe and calm. "I'm not moving from this room. Not once. So sleep. You'll see Gracie later. She's really okay, buddy."

But as Danny's eyes slowly slid shut and his fingers relaxed, Steve continued to hold Danny's hand and rub his arm. The gentle and repetitive motion helped him to push down his own emotions that threatened to spill over and he took a deep, shuddering breath to still himself.

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!

**NOTES: I'm so appreciative of your feedback. As always THANK YOU. This is such a great community and I enjoy to "talking" to all of you. **

**I guess this is going to rank as a little "teaser" of sorts. A bit of a lull perhaps before what I hope will be a decent wrap up which may take another chapter or two (or three).**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – A Birthday to Remember**

Feeling a small hand on his knee, Steve looked down to find Grace at his side. Rachel was in the doorway with both Chin and Kono. "She had to make sure Danno was alright." Rachel whispered.

Immediately understanding, Steve stood so he could pick her up to see that her father was sleeping quietly and no longer struggling to breathe. Dr. Ramirez had explained to Grace that Danno would be wearing an oxygen mask that made him feel better. And also that he had taken a special medicine for him to fall asleep. So even though she didn't like it very much, Grace wasn't afraid as she silently watched him.

"I didn't like that man, Uncle Steve. He wouldn't go when daddy asked him and it made him upset." She whispered and turned in Steve's arms to look at him with a serous expression. Grace's tear-stained face pulled at his heart and he was moved as she wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. Rubbing her back, he agreed and then explained that the man wouldn't be back.

"No. I didn't like him much either Grace. So I'm staying here with Danno all the time now and the doctor said that the man can't come to the hospital ever again."

Walking slowly over to Rachel, he apologized to Grace who now had her head on his shoulder and arms still wrapped loosely around his neck. He could tell that she was spent from the incident herself. "Are you okay, sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you too."

He was relieved when he got a quiet nod and a small "uhuh". Handing her off to Rachel, he felt a need to apologize yet again. "Rachel, I'm sorry. I had no idea this was going to happen. None of us did."

As a variety of mixed emotions crossed Rachel's face, she finally settled on a simple. "I know." With Grace now resting quietly in her arms, she turned to leave and then stopped. Looking at Steve with a peculiar expression that he couldn't quiet decipher, she sighed in resignation. "When Danny wakes up, please let him know that Grace will see him tomorrow. I'll bring her by after school again."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

Drained to his very core, Steve closed his eyes as he once more sat in the chair near Danny's bed. Unconsciously, he massaged his shoulder and winced as it throbbed into his shoulder blade. Evicting Cano from the room had aggravated the deep tissue damage in both his neck and shoulder muscles. Plus, he had forgotten to take his pain and anti-inflammatory pills which didn't help matters. But exhausted and not feeling whole, he didn't want to do a blessed thing at that very moment.

Knowing he was treading on a sensitive subject, Chin noticed all the ear-marks of extreme fatigue and tentatively made a suggestion. "Hey Steve, I know what your answer's going to be. But with Kono or me here, you should go home for a while. Take a shower, have something to eat …"

And as expected, the response was quick and defiant. "No. No way." Almost glaring at his friend, Steve got up from the chair to stand in front of Chin. Pointing towards Danny, he was immediately angry all over again. In a loud hush, he stated the obvious. "You saw what just happened here!"

Placing her hand on Steve's arm, Kono joined in on Chin's idea. "Listen. Nothing's going to happen while we're here. You're exhausted and not going to be helpful to anyone, let alone Danny, if you run yourself ragged." Gently she added, "You do look terrible, boss."

Running a hand over his face, he knew both were right. His eyes were bleary and his face was lined with not only fatigue, but the many stresses of the day. However, he wasn't sure he could bring himself to leave the hospital and had in fact, made a promise to stay. He turned to look at Danny as his anger ebbed. "I don't know." he said quietly, but he had to admit even to himself that he was almost out of steam.

"Steve, really. Danny's going to sleep for quite some time based on what Ramirez said. Now's the best time to get out of here for a couple of hours. And I have a great idea. I'll take you myself and drive you back when you're ready. What do you say?" Kono pushed and prodded and getting no response, she finally made the decision for him. Grabbing his arm, she teasingly pulled him towards the door. "Good. Let's go. I'll drive. We won't be gone long and I'd be happy to play chauffeur." Grinning at Chin, she continued to push Steve out the door. "We'll be back in a few hours, cuz."

Pausing once in the doorway, Steve watched as Chin settled himself purposefully in the chair by Danny's bedside. Waving him away with his hand, Chin smiled reassuringly. "The sooner you go, the quicker you'll be back. Go! I'll watch him."

And then for a minute, Steve stood in the hospital parking lot in total confusion looking for the Camaro. With a push, Kono got him moving. "Come on. I'm parked over here."

And he found his feet automatically following towards her small red car. Reading him quickly, she had to remind him. "The Camaro's still parked at the marina, Steve. I was going to bring it back to HQ tomorrow with Chin's help. Your truck is probably at your place. So come on, get in. You're shotgun today."

"Geez." He muttered, realizing now that he wasn't truly thinking at all. The fishing trip seemed like an eternity ago. Almost stifling a groan as his shoulder was jostled, he got in the car and slammed the door.

"Maybe you should have left that sling on." Kono remarked as she noticed the grimace and the way he was cradling his arm.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the head-rest as Kono pulled out of the lot. His only reply was a quiet, "nope" making Kono smile, as they drove in a comfortable silence to Steve's house.

And except for insisting that he take his meds and eat something solid, Kono stayed out of Steve's way once they had arrived by peacefully hanging out on the lanai as he showered and freshened up. Feeling rejuvenated and with the shoulder pains now at bay, Steve came out to stare briefly at the ocean.

Studying his profile, Kono was pleased to see that he looked much better and was more relaxed. Unfolding her legs from where she had been sitting in the comfortable recliner, she stood up and stretched. "Ready?"

Smiling, he nodded once and was just briefly anxious. "Yes. Definitely."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

Returning to the hospital a little less than two hours later, he saw that a cot had been brought into Danny's room and Steve pointed to it in question. "What's this?"

"Ramirez's doing." Chin announced. "I think he likes us!"

And Kono had to hold back a laugh. "Yeah, well I'm not so sure of that!"

Chin held up a hand before Steve could interrupt. "And before you ask, Danny hasn't moved a muscle since you left. And he's been taken off the full oxygen. In Ramirez' own words: all his stats are good."

Walking over to the foot of the bed, Steve was relieved to see that Danny was in fact still sleeping peacefully and that the less obtrusive and more simple nasal cannula was back in place.

Coming to stand next to him, Chin filled Steve in on the morning's work plans. "Kono and I are going to follow up directly with the DEA tomorrow."

Surprised and with conflicted feelings of duty, Steve turned his full attention to Chin. "I should really be there too."

"And why? Frankly, Kono's involvement with Hito Matsui and the hostage situation will be of more importance in the long run."

Chin's case to keep Steve out of the discussions was sound as he continued to make his point. "As witnesses, Danny isn't going to remember much, if anything. And you were under duress. Other than being taken at gunpoint and seeing a man murdered, what else could you share with these guys?"

"For one, I'm not going to let them near Danny again." Steve growled in warning.

Putting his hand warmly on Steve's shoulder, Chin chuckled. "And in _**our**_ best interests, we aren't going to let _**you**_ near _**them**_!"

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!

**NOTES: I'm so appreciative of your feedback. As always THANK YOU. This is such a great community and I enjoy to "talking" to all of you. **

**** THANK YOU THANK YOU ! FOR SUCH WONDERFUL COMMENTS! ****

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – A Birthday to Remember**

Danny was restless before awakening towards morning feeling groggy and very unsettled. Something was niggling in the back of his brain but he couldn't pull it forward enough to remember fully what or why. Carefully shifting in bed, he looked around the darkened room and frowned when his eyes fell upon the cot in the corner and what appeared to be a Steve-shaped lump. Trying to speak, he wound up coughing roughly on his first intake of breath. While it wasn't as intense and didn't affect his breathing all that much, it did hurt his already irritated throat and he closed his eyes as he grimaced and swallowed hard.

Sighing, he re-opened his eyes to find a harried Steve McGarrett virtually in his face. "Geez, Steve!" he whispered in alarm as his personal space was invaded. "Warn a guy!"

Scruffy from sleep, Steve mother-henned at him. "You okay? You've been sleeping for hours."

Still frowning, Danny considered the question and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I think so." But unable to shake the feeling that something wasn't right, he asked. "Something happened before. What happened? And why are you sleeping here – and on _**that**_?"

Taken aback, Steve was immediately worried. "You don't remember? The DEA guy that came in here unannounced? It put you into a tailspin." Growing more concerned by the minute, Steve sat on the bed and searched Danny's confused face. "You really don't remember what happened?"

Seeing his confusion only deepen, Steve briefly described part of the prior day's events and intentionally left out the parts with Grace. "Danny, there was an argument and then you couldn't breathe." Hesitating, Steve quietly added, "It was bad."

Uncertain, Danny shook his head as he searched faded and foggy memories that included Steve, Chin, Ramirez and then glimpses of Grace.

"No. Well, I'm not sure. Maybe." He said softly and then almost mumbling to himself, he became quiet and preoccupied as his unsettled feelings came back two-fold. "God, I thought it was a dream. I couldn't get to her and she was calling me. It was Grace." Scaring himself now, Danny grabbed for Steve's arm as only those memories came back. "Steve …it was real wasn't it? Where's Grace?"

As Danny's face paled and his breathing became uneven, Steve could also hear the wheeze beginning in his chest. Not wanting a repeat of yesterday, Steve was unyielding when he demanded that Danny pay full attention to his words.

"Listen to me and listen good. I told you last night that she was fine and with Rachel. Do you remember any of that? Grace is perfectly fine and she will be here later today - after school. Okay?" Almost fearful, he said it twice in an attempt to gain Danny's attention. "Rachel said she'd bring her by after school."

But stammering, Danny couldn't stop and was escalating. Shaking his head, he was refusing as chaotic splintered memories came and went. "No. No, she was crying and she was scared. Why couldn't I help her?" And as the wheezing increased and Danny began to cough, Steve finally got angry.

"You can't do this again. I won't allow it." Taking Danny's hands, he grasped both hard enough to make him wince in new found pain. "Slow your breathing and relax. Do it Danny. Do it now!"

Furious with the situation and refusing to be helpless, Steve was inflexible as he ranted at his friend. "You almost stopped breathing yesterday. You lost consciousness and then Ramirez sedated you. Do you want that to happen again?"

Eyes watering from the strangled coughs that threatened to rise; Danny shook his head and did his best to calm himself and to breathe slowly. With Steve's help, he rode out a few harsh coughs but was able to get himself mostly under control. Limply, he closed his eyes and fell back deeper into the pillows.

In a hushed voice that was still full of anger, Steve used a cold wet cloth to wipe Danny's face and then came up with the ice chips. "You're going to be the death of both of us, Danno."

Shaking his head again, Danny disagreed and quietly muttered with just a faint hint of sarcasm. "No. No Steven. In this relationship, don't you _**ever**_ try to blame that one on _**me**_."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

Later than morning, Kono and Chin showed up unannounced on the doorstep of the Honolulu DEA's offices and demanded to see Joe Cano and his supervisor, Bobby Girardi.

As they sat down in Girardi's office, Cano's assistant came in to join the small group. Genuinely concerned, he asked about Grace and Danny. "Please accept our apologies about what happened at the hospital. I hope that both are okay?"

Confused, Girardi raised his eyebrows and tapped his pencil on his desk as Cano shifted uncomfortably in his chair and ever so slightly winced. "Something happen that I need to know about, Joe?"

Evasively, Cano's reply was almost snippy. "Nope. No, not really. Just a little misunderstanding. "

In total disbelief, Chin laughed out loud at the insanity of the statement. But Kono rose to her feet in a rush. "Really? A misunderstanding – is that what you want to call it?" Pointing to Cano, she directed her words to Girardi. "You might want to keep a leash on this one after what he pulled at the hospital. Danny almost had a severe setback because of him and his lousy tactics."

Cutting her off, Chin pulled her back down to sit next to him. "Easy, cuz. Let's just get this over with. Danny's going to be okay."

Refusing to acknowledge either Chin or Kono, Cano sat in a stony silence until Girardi caught his eye. "You and I - we'll talk later." He announced briefly.

Moving forward at first awkwardly and then finally hitting stride, the group shared notes and various pieces of information to cobble together a complete end-to-end story of sorts. They had already taken Captain Royce's statement, which as a key victim and witness, had been priceless in terms of filling in many details beginning with the circumstances of the actual high-jacking and ending with the marina-based stand-off.

Much to Cano's chagrin, Girardi agreed that Detective Williams deposition would be entirely immaterial to the ongoing investigation. However, and only when convenient, the DEA would appreciate a statement from Commander McGarrett and especially in regard to what he saw on the abandoned Yakuza vessel. But the DEA crime lab had already proven that the blood on that boat belonged to that of Agent Kenneth Ito.

Glancing to Cano, Chin recognized the scarcely hidden and very real remorse at the mention of Ito's name. The man's distress was almost palpable before being obscured by a well-timed cough.

Addressing the DEA agents, Chin expressed Five-0's regrets at their loss. "I'm sorry. We're all very sorry about your agent."

Thanking him, Girardi sighed heavily and was sincere. "Yes, thank you. Ken's going to be sorely missed." And on the heel of those words, and to everyone's surprise – except perhaps to Girardi - Cano abruptly got up from his chair and gruffly excused himself.

Watching him leave the office, Girardi rubbed his eyes as he tried to offer explanation. "They were close. Joe fancied himself as Ken's mentor. He's taking it really hard. If I have any defense for him and his attitude – that's what I'd have to say." Tenting his fingers, he took a minute to gather his thoughts. "Alright. I'm sorry. We need to continue."

"_Wow_." Kono breathed out sadly. And then as Chin had predicted, her experience with Hito Matsui was of special interest and the facts around the kidnapping and subsequent altercation were reviewed not once, but a few times.

Addressing the missing Benji was a thorn in the DEA's side. Essentially, no one knew where he was but the standing assumption was that he'd left the area by water – swimming amongst the docked boats and through the marina. Regardless, he was long gone and the only remaining true witness to Agent Kenneth Ito's disappearance.

As their meeting came to a natural close, they all realized that Cano had actually never returned. "Thank you. Thank you both for coming by – this meeting was invaluable to our investigation." Girardi was both professional and honest. And as they left the offices, Kono was wrung out and cheerless. "That was rough and I sure don't envy them."

_**~ to be continued ~**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!

**NOTES: I hope you all have greatly enjoyed this story. I had a great time putting it down and building some new characters - that some hated and some liked. I will probably do an Epilogue at some point. So please stay tuned. But thank you again and you've all been great!**

**** THANK YOU THANK YOU ! FOR SUCH WONDERFUL COMMENTS! ****

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – A Birthday to Remember**

Taking Kono's call on his cell, Steve listened patiently as she filled him in on the meeting with the DEA.

"So, we're good then?" he stated as a matter of fact.

"From our perspective, yes. They're taking over the case from HPD and other than asking to speak to you at some point, there's not much more we can do."

Bristling, Steve asked curtly about Cano. "Any issues there?"

Hesitating, Kono described that part of the meeting and the man's abrupt departure from the office.

"His boss and that assistant were genuinely apologetic. And in fact, Girardi had no idea anything had happened at all. But no, no issues really." Continuing, she filled in the supposed emotional holes that had been offered as explanation for Cano's actions and rude behavior."

With a disgusted sound, Steve was still annoyed and very protective. "I get it. I do." But Steve was still personally affronted by the man's behavior. "But honestly Kono, I'm not sure how much I actually care right now."

Ending the call, he silently watched as the on-duty nurse started Danny's next round of IV antibiotics and encouraged him to eat his dinner. Gracie had just left and he was in good spirits, but Steve wouldn't relax until Danny got a clean bill of health and he was out of the damned place.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

By the third day, a still-bedridden Danny was itching to leave Tripler and he couldn't even fathom having to stay two more. Even Ramirez had stopped answering his eternal questions of "Five days? Why five days? Isn't there a pill or something you can send me home with?"

Hearing the grumble starting up again from the direction of the bed. Steve smiled behind the newspaper that he wasn't actually reading. Things were definitely getting back to normal as Danny griped once again about boredom and over-zealous doctors.

"Shut it, Danno." Steve said dryly. But both looked up as one of the nurse's came into the room with a wheelchair. "How would you like to get out of here for awhile?" She announced with a smile. "It's a beautiful day."

Already struggling out of the bedding, Danny had his feet practically off the bed and to the floor before Steve could intervene.

"Stupid much?" he asked, as Danny in his haste, lost his balance with only one good arm and lurched forward. He'd only been allowed to take short walks to either the bathroom or to the nurse's station and back. Either of which left him breathless, so an opportunity to actually leave the confines of the walled building albeit in a wheelchair was very welcome.

Avoiding the sling and injured shoulder, Steve saved Danny from the near face-plant and smoothly plunked him into the chair. With a grand flourish, he indicated that Steve shouldn't hesitate another microsecond. "Quick. Go. Before they change their mind!"

Laughing, the nurse waved them off. "Just be sure to bring him back in time for lunch!"

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

With direct orders to take it slow for an additional ten days, Danny was discharged by Ramirez. And if for any reason he experienced any chest pains or significant shortness of breath, he was to return for x-rays immediately.

Pocketing his stethoscope, Ramirez was pleased with Danny's progress. "Everything looks good. Very good. While meeting you – your team actually – was _**interesting**_ and at times _**entertaining**_." And Ramirez, stressed the words. "I'm happily sending you all on your way."

Batting back the bouquet of mylar get-well balloons that Grace had insisted on bringing the day before and then tying to his wheelchair, Danny thanked the doctor. "Yes. Well. What can I say?"

"Not much." He stated warmly. "Let's get you home."

And smiling, Ramirez wheeled Danny out of the exam room and into the waiting arms of his extended ohana.

_**~ End ~**_


	19. EPILOGUE

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

Summary: Steve finds out that Danny likes deep sea fishing and used to go yearly off Long Island, NY with his father. For Danny's birthday, Steve charters a local sport fishing boat off Kona which is attacked by drug traffickers. Whump and fun ensues!

**NOTES: So okay, this Epilogue wrote itself. I had fancied maybe a Steve-Cano altercation, yadda yadda. I didn't mean to change the story status to 'complete' and then post this. **

**But truthfully, I more really wanted to bring back the whole fishing thing again. **

**So, again I hope you like it! And I hope it rounds out the story. My apologies to those who expected/wanted a Steve/Cano "meeting" or a Benji-resurfacing. If things go well, maybe that will happen in a sequel. Especially if Benji decides to try and up his ante by taking Hito's place in the hierarchy. **

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O*H5O***

**EPILOGUE – A Birthday to Remember**

Just three days later, Danny was now almost equally going stir-crazy in his new apartment. Puttering around alone, he alternated between arranging and then rearranging his framed pictures for the hundredth time, making Grace's spare room more than perfect, and inanely channel hopping on TV. Looking at the clock, it was only one in the afternoon and he had almost three additional hours to go before Rachel dropped Gracie over for the evening.

Swinging by earlier, Kono had kindly filled the fridge and dropped off five different kid-friendly DVD's. He was ready to go and happily anxious as the afternoon hours slowly ticked by.

And having been strongly reprimanded by his own doctor for a great many transgressions at his follow-up exam, Steve was dutifully at a morning physiotherapy session for the hematoma and deep tissue damage in this shoulder.

As it buzzed, Danny snagged his cell phone off the counter and saw that it was McGarrett. "Yes Steven." He said casually and with faint amusement.

"What are you doing?" Came the blunt question without preamble. With the noise on the line, Danny could tell that he was definitely driving and with all the windows down in the truck.

"Same as before, Steven. But I may move on to polishing my knife collection. Were you a good boy for the therapist?" he asked slyly in mock insult, as he wandered around the small living room. And he smiled to himself as he heard the mild indignation in Steve's voice.

"_**Physical**_ therapist. Say it like it is, Danno."

Still pushing the envelope, Danny was starting to chuckle quietly at Steve's expense. "Always do, big guy."

"You're completely hysterical. Listen to me laugh." And Danny laughed out loud as he got dead air in his ear.

Five minutes later, Steve was at his front door brandishing a fairly large bag of food. "Lunch?" Walking to the counter, he started unpacking a wide selection of sandwiches, chips and salads. "I didn't know what you'd be in the mood for, so I got a little of everything."

Eyebrows raised at the growing pile that slowly littered the entire counter, Danny snorted. "So I see. Ummm. Thank you?" But leaning forward, Danny was actually hungry and fished through the pile to finally select a thick roast beef sandwich and a bag of chips.

Finishing the meal, Danny contentedly relaxed on his sofa and closed his eyes. "Good timing. Thanks." He felt ready for a quick nap in the quiet and comfortable apartment.

Nodding, Steve agreed as he swallowed and then pointed to Danny's baggy t-shirt and jeans. "Hmm. You've lost too much weight buddy. Gotta fix that."

Snorting, Danny didn't reply. He was simply content enough to lean back and do nothing. The ceiling fan was on overhead and the refrigerator hummed quietly in the kitchen. With Gracie spending the evening, he was blessedly happy as he nearly dozed.

Peaceful, he asked Steve an honest question. "So, when are we going out again, huh? Chin definitely wants to tag along and Kono may too. Of course both of our arms have to heal and I have to kick this cough."

But with his eyes closed, he didn't see Steve freeze in shock. His face grew cold and almost dark. Carefully, he quietly prompted Danny. "Go _**out**_? You don't mean what I think you do."

Still sitting calmly and with his eyes shut, Danny nodded and smiled. "We had a great time, didn't we? And while that sailfish was amazing, I still want to try for a marlin. I think Royce is officially retired though, so we have to find another charter." His chatter was friendly and soft, but Steve was stunned nonetheless.

Rising from where he sat, Steve was almost stammering. "But Danny. With everything that's happened …I never thought … " And he trailed off as Danny looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, I'd go again and I _**want**_ to go again." Getting up from the sofa, Danny stood in front of Steve. "Hey. That was still hands-down the best day I've had here and the best birthday present a guy could ask for. I said that then, and I'm saying it now."

Perplexed, Steve ran his hands through his hair. Frankly, he hadn't even thought of fishing – their trip seemed like it happened years ago. In his mind, the terrible aftermath with the Yakuza and hijacking had eclipsed all else.

Quietly Danny hesitated. "You _**would**_ go again, right? Because you know - both Chin and Kono would love to try it out. And then Chin said that Malia might tag along too."

"You already asked them?" Steve was still confused as he considered Danny's strength and perseverance.

"Sure did. I had a hell of a time and by the way, Kono found your camera on _The Cleo_. She had prints made up already. I have your set in an envelope."

And then Steve finally noticed the framed pictures on the end table. Assuming they were the ones from when Danny first moved in, he hadn't paid them any mind.

But looking now, he saw that all of them were of him and Danny on the Charter. Astonished, he looked at each and every one where they were captured forever – both wind-swept, tanned and beaming from ear to ear.

"Wow, Danny. These are great." He muttered quietly. Nodding slowly, a broad smile finally plastered his face. And it fully matched the one on Danny's own.

Steve laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Let's do it. I owe you that marlin."

_**~ THE REAL END ! ~**_


End file.
